Naruto : The Legend of Ninja
by Uzumaki Kazune
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?... Warning!inside
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Pair : akan terungkap seiring bejalannya waktu...**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Prolog**

Naruto P.O.V

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang sekarag menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Aku memiliki saudara kembar bernama Namikaze Menma. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak memakai marga tou-sanku? karena aku tidak dianggap anak mereka karena aku LEMAH. Karena Menma memiliki Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah anak lemah yang tak memiliki kekuatan besar. Maka dari itu aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki. Mereka selalu memperhatikan Menma, sedangkan aku tidak dianggap. Seakan aku ini transparan.

Aku memiliki rambut merah spike dengan mata shapire blue seperti 'Tou-san' dan wajah yang seperti 'Kaa-san'. Tinggiku sekitar 145 cm dengan berat badan 43,7 kg, berbeda dengan Menma yang tingginya sekitar 150 cm karena dia selalu berlatih.

Setiap hari aku selalu membuat kerusuhan demi mendapat perhatian mereka. Sehingga aku sering dimarahi dan diberi hukiman, tak jarang juga ada warga yang memukulku karena kenakalanku itu. Beberapa juga ada yang memukuliku untuk membalas kekesalan mereka kepada Menma. Bahkan ada Shinobi yang berusaha untuk membunuhku, karena tidak dapat membunuh Menma yang selalu dijaga oleh ANBU suruhan 'Tou-san'. Namun pembunuhan itu gagal karena ada ANBU suruhan Jiji yang menjagaku, walau tak seperti penjagaan terhadap Menma, sehingga aku sering masuk rumah sakit karena luka yabg kualami cukup parah. Yang paling parah adalah saat aku koma selama 3 minggu karena terkena jutsu seorang shinobi berpangkat chuunin. Dari semua kejadian ini kedua orang tuaku tidak mengetahuinya.

Sejak berumur 5 tahun aku sudah melatih fisikku, sehingga di umurku yang ke 7 ini kemampuan fisik dan staminaku sangat besar untuk anak seumuranku. Aku juga memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu selain aku dan Kami-sama.

Aku memiliki 1 perubahan chakra, yakni Fuuton. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki sub elemen atau tidak. Dan itu semua aku sembunyikan dari semua orang, termasuk keluagaku sendiri.

Setiap hari aku selalu berlatih di hutan kematian, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa memasteri kelima elemen dasar dalam waktu 3 tahun. Aku juga sudah hampir memasteri fuinjutsu. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mempelajari fuinjutsu, karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini. Dari buku yang kubaca, klan Uzumaki adalah spesialis fuinjutsu. Semua pengetahuan itu kudapatkan dari membaca buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan konoha.

Baik segini saja perkenalanku, karena tangan autornya sudah pegel.

Naruto P.O.V end

 **TBC.**

 **A/N : Hai hai minna-san, saya autor baru di sini, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic pertamaku ini? Jelek ya?... Kalau begitu akan saya usahakan di next chap akan lebih baik... Mohon dukungannya ya readers-san... Dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya..**

 **Kazune log out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure no sato, desa yang terkenal dengan shinobi-shinobi yang hebat. Salah satunya adalah para pemimpinnya yang sangat kuat dan ditakuti lawannya. Itulah mengapa desa Konoha dijuluki desa terkuat.

Mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah, terdapat seonggok manusia berambut kuning yang masih begelut dengan alam mimpinya. Dia sang tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

'KRIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING... KRIII'

'BRAK'

"Oh sial, aku merusaknya lagi. Hah... Mungkin aku harus membeli yang baru hari ini..." ucap Naruto.

"Hoamz... Sudah pagi ternyata... Baiklah, saatnya mandi dan berangkat ke akademi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun beranjak dari kasur kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Naruto pun berpakaian kaos putih dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sepatu standar ninja.

Ia pun turun meuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Minato, Kushina, dan Menma yang sedang sarapan.

"Ohayo..." Sapa naruto semangat.

"..." Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya. Naruto pun tersenyum kecut melihat keluarganya seperti ini.

'Apakah ini yang namanya keluarga?' Batin Naruto dengan miris. Ia pun ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dan menikmati makanan buatan Kushina dengan cepat.

Setelah acara sarapan itu selesai, 'keluarga' ini pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap Minato, Menma, dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Itterasai." Balas Kushina dengan lembut.

'Baiklah... Kehidupanku sebagai seorang ninja akan segera dimulai...' Batin Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumahnya.

[ Skip Time ]

At Akademi

Terlihat seorang bocah bersurai kuning jabrik dan iris biru shafir menenangkan serta tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil menenangkan dirinya karena gugup.

'tok tok tok'

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut.

'SREKKK'

Pintu kelas tersebut pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan garis melintang di hidungnya a.k.a Umino Iruka.

"A-ano... Sensei, saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya murid baru yang dibilang oleh Hokage-sama."

"Oh... Jadi kau murid baru itu? Aku Umino Iruka, panggil saja aku Iruka-sensei. Tunggu di sini, setelah kupanggil masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ha'i"

Tak lama kemudian Iruka memanggit Naruto.

"Anak-anak, kalian hari ini akan mendapatkan teman baru... Silahkan masuk Uzumaku-san"

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto pun masuk ke kelas itu. Naruto yang baru masuk ke kelasnya mendapatkan tatapan remeh oleh beberapa temannya.

"Baiklah... Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ha'i... Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, yorishiku." ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"HOY LEMAH... KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI HAH?!" teriak Menma pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Menma hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"DIAM... Menma, kenapa kau bersikap kasar pada Naruto!?" tanya Iruka agak geram dengan perlakuan Menma kepada Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku harus sopan padanya, Sensei. Tou-san dan kaa-san saja tidak mara kalau aku berkata seperti itu." ucap Menma kepada Iruka. Iruka yang mendengar pernyataan Menma hanya diam tak percaya, seorang Hokage yang sangat dihormati ternyata orang yang pilih kasih. Dan Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Menma hanya menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

'Apa benar yang di ucapkan Menma-sama? Jika benar, kasian sekali Naruto-sama. Diabaikan oleh keluarganya sendiri.' Batin Iruka miris akan keadaan Naruto.

"Baiklah... Naruto, silahkan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru... Shikamaru angkat tanganmu."

Merasa dipanggil Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dengan tampang super malasnya. Setelah itu, Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai 'krauk' namaku 'krauk' Akimichi Chouji 'krauk' yang disana(sambil menunjuk Shino) 'krauk' Aburame Shino, 'krauk' lalu yang itu(sambil menunjuk Kiba) 'krauk' Inuzuka Kiba. Jangan hiraukan 'krauk' ucapan Menma 'krauk' tadi Naruto." ucap Chouji memperkenalkan diri dan sambil menasihati Naruto.

"Ya, arigatou Chouji." ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya disertai cengiran khasnya yang disambut baik oleh Chouji.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini..." sang Sensei pun melanjutkan pelajarannya.

[Skip Time]

Sepulangnya dari akademi, Naruto memutuskan untuk makan di Ichiraku Ramen, tempat makan yang mau menerimanya.

"Paman ramen jumbo dengan ekstra naruto 3 ya..."

"Ya..." ucap Teuchi agak berteriak.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ramen yang dipesan Naruto telah jadi. Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap dan super cepat.

"Uangnya aku taruh di meja ya paman."

"Ya... Kembali lagi ya."

Setelah selesai dengan urusan perutnya, Naruto membayar dan langsung pulang karena lelah.

~Naruto : The Legend of Ninja~

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dia melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang diejek oleh tiga anak laki-laki. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu merasa kasihan pada sang gadis.

''Mata mu, menyeramkan,iiiih takuuut...'' kata anak pertama mengejek Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan murung. Di depannya, tiga orang anak nakal mengolok-olok matanya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata sedih.

''Aku yakin sebenar nya kau itu monster'kan .'' Timpal anak ke dua.

''Dasar Byakugan Monster'' lanjut anak ke 3

Olok-olakan itu terus saja mereka lontarkan pada Hinata tanpa kasian, hingga akhir nya Hinata tidak kuasa menahan tangis nya yang selama ini di tahan nya, dan Hinata pun menundukan badan nya dan menangis. Sedang kan anak-anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'' hahahahahahahaha'' seolah sangat puas telah mengolok-olok gadis tanpa dosa ini.

Saat itulah, ia muncul. Seorang anak yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar keributan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hei kalian!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah tiga anak nakal itu.

''heh, siapa kamu?'' kata salah satu anaknakal itu.

"Aku.." anak itu memperkenalkan diri, "Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage di masa depan'' kata Naruto Lantang.

''Jadi Hokage?" Kata anak pertama sambil membungkukan badan nya sedikit mengejek.

''Mana mungkin?" Timpal anak kedua.

"Tentu, karena aku sangat yankin suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang sangat heb..."

'Buagh'

Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Naruto sudah dihajar oleh ketika anak nakal tadi.

"Ugh..."

"Kau bilang ingin jadi Hokage huh?! Itu tak mungkin terjadi, yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya adalah Menma-sama! Ingat itu." Kata salah satu anak nakal tadi, lalu mereka memukuli Naruto sampai babak belur.

Setelah puas menghajar Naruto, mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Hinata pun mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"A-ano.. Ka-kau ti-tidak a-apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

"Yah, aku tak apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya balik Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-aku t-ti-dak a-apa-apa." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Na-nama-ku Hi-hinata H-hyuu-ga." Hinata pun menjawab dengan terbata.

"Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya." ucap Naruto tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-ari-gatou."

"Ya, kalau begutu aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan. Jaa ne~." Naruto pun meninggalkan Hinata dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

~Naruto : The Legend of Ninja~

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto membuka pintu. Tak lupa mengucapkan salam.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto agak keras. 'tidak ada orang? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi dari sini.' batin Naruto yang ingin pergi.

"Untung masih siang, jadi masih sempat beres-beres." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

[Skip Time]

Sore harinya, Naruto telah selesai membereskan apa yang akan dia bawa.

"Semua sudah siap. Tinggal memasukkan ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan ini." Ucap Naruto.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan membawa tiga gulungan berukuran sedang. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, dia menemukan sang ibu a.k.a Kushina sedang mencuci piring. Tak sengaja Kushina melihar Naruto yang membawa gulungan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Dan mengapa kau membawa gulungan?" Tanya Kushina yang penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Naruto dalam gulungan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujarnya dingin.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kalau iya kau mau apa?" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Rumahmu disini!" Tegas Kushina.

"Heh... Benarkah? Jadi aku masih dianggap ya?" ucap Naruto menyindir.

"Tadaima." teriak suara dua orang dari arah pintu.

"Okaeri." ucap Kushina.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu bawa itu? Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Barang-barangku. Memang kau mau menyimpannya?" ucap Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan barang-barang itu?" tanya Menma sedikit mengejek.

"Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini." balas naruto pada Menma.

"Memangnya rumah ini kurang luas bagimu?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, hanya saja terlalu luas bagiku yang kurang perhatian ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Heh... Pikirkanlah sendiri." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

Dan akhirnya Minato pun menyadari apa yang dimaksud Naruto walau tak semua. "Namikaze Naruto, jika kau berani keluar dari pintu itu sekarang satu jengkal saja, kau bukan anggota keluarga ini lagi!" tegas Minato.

Namun bukannya berhenti, tapi Naruto malah semakin mendekat kearah pintu dan memegang kenop pintu itu. Namun gerakan itu terhenti karena dia ingat kalau dia harus menyadarkan pemikiran mereka.

"Aku memang bukan dari keluarga ini bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah tou-sanmu, dan Kushina adalah kaa-sanmu. Jadi kau adalah anggota keluarga ini!" ucap Minato agak frustasi pada sikap Naruto.

"KALAU KALIAN MEMANG KELUARGAKU, KEMANA KALIAN SELAMA INI? Kalian hanya mementingkan Menma, Menma, dan Menma. Sedangkan aku kalian lupakan." ucap Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Deg

Seketika mereka terdian mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Suasana canggung pun tercipta. Serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum di bagian dada, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ini hanya menyeringai.

"Heh... Sudah kuduga kalau kalian tidak menyadarinya."ucap Naruto mengejek.

"Na-Naru, ma-maafkan kami. Ka-kami terlalu fokus pada Menma, sehingga kami mengabaikanmu... hiks..." ucap Kushina yang sudah menangis.

"Kau tahu? Kata maafmu saja tidak cukup untuk mengobati luka ini." ucap Naruto sambil memegang bagian dada sebelah kiri. "Sangat sakit kau tahu? Selama 3 tahun ini aku sudah menahan diri dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian kalian. Namun yang ku dapat hanya penolakan. Maaf, aku belum bisa memaafkan kalian."

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata itu, diapun meninggalkan rumah sang Hokage.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara teriakan dari Kushina.

"NARUTOOOOOO..."

'Maaf kaa-san, aku membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi ini juga yang terbaik. Gomenasai, Hontouni gomenasai...' Batin Naruto sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mansion itu.

~Naruto : The Legend of Ninja~

Beberapa tetes liquid bening keluar dari kedua matanya. Ya, saat ini Naruto sedang menangis dalam diam. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan kekecewaan. Ya, dia kecewa terhadap orang tuanya. Diapun langsung berlari menjauh menuju salah satu tempat favoritnya, sungai dekat taman bermain. Tempat itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu keadaannya selama ini.

"Ke-kenapa Na-Nar-ruto-k-un mena-menangis." sebuah suara masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Seketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut indigo menatapnya khawatir. Naruto yangmelihat seseorang itu pun buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang keluar.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto yang heran karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata ada di belakangnya.

"Ba-baru saja. Ke-kenapa Na-Nar-ruto-k-un mena-menangis?"

"A-aku tidak me-menangis. Hanya kelilipan saja."sanggahnya sedikit sesenggukan.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Ja-jangan b-berbohong pa-padaku."

"Hah... Sepertinya aku memang harus jujur padamu Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto pasrah karrna tidak bisa berbohong dengan Hinata.

"Ce-ceritakanlah Na-Naruto-kun. Mungkin itu bisa meringankan bebanmu." ucap Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah, jadi begini..." Naruto pun menceritakan kisahnya pada Hinata. Mulai dari Menma yang merupakan jinchuriki Kyuubi sehingga membutuhkan perhatian terlebih pada mentalnya. Sampai ramalan sang pertapa dari gunung Myoboku yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan bijuu terkuat yang akan mendamaikan dunia. Yang membuat Minato yakin kalau Menmalah sang anak dalam ramalan, sehingga membuatnya menjadi kesepian karena kedua orang tuanya semakin mengabaikannya. Hingga kepergiannya dari rumah sekarang.

'Sebegitu beratkah hidupmu Naruto-kun?!' tanya Hinata dalam hati setelah mendengar kisah hidup Naruto.

"Sudah sore Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang. Akan ku antar sampai rumahmu. Tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto menunda perkataannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

Cup...

Kecupan singkat dari Naruto pada kening Hinata yang sukses membuatnya blushing. Hinata lalu membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Te-terima kasih u-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk menjadi pendengar cerita kelamku."

"U-um. Sama-sama, a-aku juga senang bi-bisa mengurangi be-beban pikiran Na-Naruto-kun." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

~Naruto : The Legend of Ninja~

Dan Naruto pun mengantar Hinata sampai depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Um, sampai besok Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lancar.

"Ehh, tumben bicaramu lancar, Hinata-chan?"

"Jari gue pegel coeg kalau Hinata gagap mulu! Udah, sono lu pulang."

"Iya iya..." 'kalau bukan karena ramen aku tidak mau berakting seperti ini.' batin Naruto nista.

 **And CUT...**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter pertama ini? Hancurkah? Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review ya...**

 **Ok, bagi yang bertanya, mengoreksi, mengkritik, dan memberi saran sudah saya balas lewat pm. Sedangkan yang mereview lanjut, next, dan para sahabatnya ini udah lanjut.**

 **Lalu untuk update, saya update seminggu sekali, kalau terlambat mungkin sampai 1 minggu. Sekian celotehan saya...**

 **Lalu untuk review dari seseorang yang tidak bisa saya pm, terima kasih sudah mengigatkan, dan untuk elemen Naruto akan memiliki 3 elemen, tapi tetap elemen dasarnya Fuuton, yang lainya hanya sub elemen. Lalu untuk Naruto yang hampir memasteri fuinjutsu itu karena Naruto yang mengira fuinjutsu hanya untuk menyimpan benda saja. Dan di chap depan akan dijelaskan kok... Ok itu penjelasan saya kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa di pm...**

 **Dan kepada reviewers yang ingin bertanya tentang fic saya, saya harap akunnya bisa di pm...**

 **Kazune log out**

 **T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 2**

Tak terasa sebulan sudah Naruto lewati setelah insiden 'itu'. Selama itu pula 'mantan' keluarganya selalu mencoba membujuknya untuk kembali tapi hanya ia acuhkan. Dan selama minggu pertama ia pergi ada beberapa kejadian absurd, diantaranya adalah Naruto yang tidur di bangku taman setelah keluar pergi, lalu menginap di rumah Shikamaru sampai memohon untuk dicarikan apartemen pada Hiruzen. Hubungannya dengan Hinata pun juga semakin dekat, sampai teman satu kelasnya mengira kalau mereka berpacaran. Tapi Naruto memberi penjelasan pada tema-temannya kalau mereka hanya teman, dan mereka juga masih di bawah umur untuk menjalin hubungan pacaran.

Seminggu ini Naruto selalu berlatih di pinggir danau yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Berbekal buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan konoha, Naruto berlatih dengan giat. Tak jarang ia ditemani Hinata saat latihan. Dan jika Hinata sedang menemani Naruto latihan, tak jarang ia ikut ataupun hanya melihat saja sambil membawakannya bentou.

Saat ini Naruto sedang tiduran di atap akademi bersama teman-temannya, antara lain Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Shino. Kenapa mereka ada di atap? Alasannya adalah karena mereka sedang membolos. Ya, MEMBOLOS. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang sensei sudah berada di atas kepala mereka.

"EHEM... Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini HAH...!" Teriak Iruka marah.

"E-ehh... I-Iruka Se-sensei? Se-sejak ka-kapan?" ucap Naruto ketakutan melihat kemarahan Iruka.

"Sejak kapan? SEJAK KALIAN TIDURAN DI SINI!"

"Oh... Ada apa Sensei menemui kami?" Ok, ini pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari bibir Kiba.

Twict. Muncul perempatan pada kening Iruka. "TENTU SAJA MENYURUH KALIAN MASUK KELAS!"

"Baiklah, kami akan masuk kelas sekarang." jawaban polos kali ini keluar dari mulut Chouji.

"Kalian tidak akan masuk kelas sekarang." ucap Iruka sedikit emosi.

"Ya sudah. Kami lanjutkan acara kami saja." Kini giliran Naruto yang menjawab.

"Kalian... CEPAT BERSIHKAN GEDUNG AKADEMI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Iruka yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Hah... Mendokusai, kan masih ada tukang bersih bersih, kenapa harus kami?" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengorek lubang telinganya.

"KARENA KALIAN SUDAH BERANI MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN DAN INI ADALAH HUKUMAN BAGI KALIAN." Teriaknya lagi.

"aku malas." ucap Naruto.

"Hn." setelah vakum beberapa saat, akhirnya Shino berkomentar juga.

"Kau malah jadi seperti si Uciha itu Shino. Aku juga malas Sensei." ucap kiba dengan tampang malas. Dan untuk Chouji hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkataan teman-temannya.

Twict twict twict. Tiga perempatan kini berada di kening Iruka. "CEPAT BERSIHKAN AKADEMI ATAU LARI MENGELILINGI AKADEMI SEBANYAK SERATUS KALI!"

"Gyaaaa... BAIK SENSEI, KAMI AKAN SEGERA MELAKUKANNYA..." Teriak mereka serempak termasuk Shino yang ooc.

"Hah... Mereka ini, benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka itu kurang paham dengan apa yang aku ajarkan di kelas. Teutama Naruto dan Shikamaru yang selalu tidur. Hah... Aku jadi kurang yakin kalau mereka akan lulus lima tahun lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

:::Skip Time:::

Setelah melakukan 'tugas mulia' dari sang sensei, Naruto dkk beristirahat di kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hah... Melelahkan sekali... Iruka-sensei benar-benar kelewatan menyuruh anak-anak seperti kita untuk membersihkan akademi ini..." Ujar seorang anak dengan anjing di atas kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, ini kan juga bisa dijadikan metode latihan fisik." Ujar anak berambut merah jabrik.

"hah... Kau ini Naruto, selalu saja mengaitkan semua kegiatan dengan berlatih... Memangnya tidak ada kegiatan lain selain berlatih apa?" Kata seorang anak yang dipanggil Kiba menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto dan dibalas gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Hei, dengan begini kan tubuhmu bisa terlatih, dan kau juga bisa menjadi kuat. Kalau aku kan memang harus menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi Hokage dan menghilangkan rantai kebencian dari dunia ini." Jawab Naruto yang kesal.

"Mendokusai, kalian ini... Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kalian tidak berdebat?" Timpal anak yang memiliki model rambut nanas itu.

"Sudahlah shika, ini kan juga kesalahan kita karena membolos tadi." Kata Chouji.

"Ya, Chouji benar teman-teman, ini juga kesalahan kita karena membolos dan membuat Iruka-sensei marah." Tambah Shino dengan nada datar.

"Hah... Kau benar, lebih baik setelah ini kita harus meminta maaf pada Iruka-sensei." Kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian kok..." Ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum di depan pintu kelas.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Yo..."

"Kapan Sensei ada di sini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sejak Naruto dan Kiba berdebat... Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana ternyata kalian di sini." Ucap Iruka.

"Ehh... Kenapa Sensei mencari kami?" tanya Chouji yang diikuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Karena kalian sudah membersihkan akademi ini. Aku ucapkan terima kasih ya... Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku akan mentraktir kalian di Ichiraku. Bagaimana?" Kata Iruka.

"HONTOU?" Teriak Naruto dan Chouji bersemangat.

"Ya, kenapa aku harus berbohong? Lagipula aku juga baru mendapat gaji, jadi aku akan mentraktir kalian." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." ajak Iruka.

"AYOOOOOO..." Teriak mereka serempak, terutama Naruto dan Chouji yang sangat bersemangat.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

Science break

Ichiraku Ramen

Setelah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, mereka pun duduk dengan Iruka berada di tengah kanan mereka. Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri Iruka, disebelah kanan Iruka ada Chouji dan Kiba. Di sebelah kiri Naruto ada Shino dan Shikamaru.

"Nah... Silahkan kalian memesan makanan."

"Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa?" tawar Ichiraku.

"Paman, miso ramen dengan ekstra naruto ya." kata Naruto.

"Aku pesan ramen biasa saja." Kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Aku ramen jumbo paman." ucap Chouji.

"aku miso ramen saja, dan untuk akamaru berikan satu piring kue ikan." Kata Kiba.

"Aku tidak lapar." kata Shino datar.

"Baiklah, lalu Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Ichiraku.

"Aku miso ramen saja." Jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera datang."

"Nah, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kalian menceritakan tentang kemampuan kalian?" Kata Iruka.

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan jutsu clanku saja." Kata Shino.

"Aku juga, tapi belum cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan sebatang pohon." kata Kiba.

"Mendokusai, hanya beberapa teknik bayangan saja, itupun kalau bukan ibu yang menyuruhku belajar. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Aku juga baru bisa menggunakan beberapa teknik clanku, itupun juga belum sekuat milik tou-sanku." kata Chouji.

"Itu hebat, lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Hanya beberapa jutsu Fuuton rank-c dan d, juga hampir memasteri fuinjutsu." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil posisi berpikir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau sudah bisa menyimpan benda di tubuhmu Naruto?" Tanya Iruka agak kaget dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Ehh... Belum, aku hanya bisa menyimpan dalam gulungan... Memangnya tubuh manusia bisa dijadikan tempat penyimpanan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pfft... Tentu saja bisa, dan kau baru bisa menggunakan fuin dasar saja Naruto, belum sempurna." Jelas Iruka.

"E-ehh? Benarkah sensei? Lalu kalau sudah bisa menjadi master fuinjutsu itu bisa apa saja?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya.

"Benar, dan seorang master fuinjutsu itu bisa menyegel chakra bahkan bijuu sekalipun." Jelasnya.

"Hebat sekali... Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih terus agar bisa menjadi master fuinjutsu yang sangat hebat." kata Naruto semangat.

"Hah... Dan Naruto, kenapa kau sudah tahu kalau elemenmu itu Fuuton?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu karena aku seorang Namikaze. Dan seorang Namikaze pasti memiliki elemen angin. Tapi kalau Uzumaki aku tidak tahu, karena menurut buku yang kubaca, seorang Uzumaki bisa memiliki lebih dari satu elemen. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki elemen lain selain Fuuton." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau cerdas Naruto, analisismu itu juga hebat. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti." Kata Iruka.

"Tentu saja Sensei. Akan ku buktikan kalau aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage dan juga menghapuskan rantai kebencian di dunia ini. Dengan begitu perdamaian sejati akan terwujud.

"Aku harap perkataanmu benar Naruto-kun." Ujar seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Jiji/Hokage-sama/Sandaime-sama?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, akan aku buktikan Jiji. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku." Tegas Naruto.

"Pesabab siap. Ehh, ada Sandaime-sama, apa anda ingin memesan ramen?" Tawar Ichiraku.

"Ya, miso ramennya satu." Kata Hiruzen.

"Pesanan akan segera siap."

"Ittadakimasu." Ucap mereka bersamaan kecuali sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Ini pesanan anda Sandaime-sama." Ucap Ichiraku.

"Ittadakimasu."

Dan mereka pun memakan ramen pesanan mereka diselingi perlombaan Naruto dengan Chouji yang bersaing siapa yang paling cepat menghabiskan ramennya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan ramen, mereka berbincang sejenak.

"Hey Naru, kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu itu?" goda Ayame yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Ayame-nee. Lagipula kamu masih di bawah umur untuk menjalin hubungan pacaran." Sanggahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah~? Kau tidak ingin dia menjadi kekasihmu Naru?" Goda Ayame lagi.

"Sudahlah Ayame, jangan goda Naruto terus. Nanti dia tidak akan kemari lagi." kata Ichiraku.

"Mou~ tou-san, aku kan hanya menggoda." Rajuk Ayame sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, Ayame-nee. Kau belum punya kekasih kan?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Y-ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei. Ayame-nee masih jomblo tuh, pas buat sensei yang jones. Hahaha..."

Twict. Muncul perempatan pada kening Iruka. "Apa maksudmu HAH?" Tanya Iruka agak emosi.

"Sensei bisa menjadikan Ayame-nee sebagai ist-ITAII... KENAPA SENSEI MENJITAKKU?"

"KARENA KAU ITU MASIH ANAK-ANAK DAN KAU SEENAKNYA MENJODOHKANKU!" Teriak Iruka kesal karena Naruto yang seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan Ayame.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini, tidak enak kalau berdebat di sini. Kalau mau berdebat, mendi ke tv o*e saja." Kata Kiba.

"Kau kira kami ini calon presiden apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, hentikan perdebatan kalian itu. Malu kalau dilihat orang lewat." Ucap Hiruzen menengahi.

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin menarik bagimu." lanjut Hiruzen.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat masa muda.

"Ini..." Hiruzen pun mengambil sebuah buku dari fuin yang ada di punggung tangan kanannya. "... Buku ini berisi informasi tentang clan Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Ku harap kau senang dengan pemberianku ini." Lanjut Hiruzen sambil tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Waah... Arigatou Jiji, kau memang yang terbaik..." Ucap Naruto dengan riang. "... Apa Jiji tadi mengeluarkan buku ini dari punggung tangan kanan Jiji?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya balik Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"E-EHH... Jadi yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei tadi benar? Hah... Sepertinya aku harus mencari buku tentang fuinjutsu lagi dan mempelajarinya... 'Mendokusai'..." Kata Naruto.

"Itu trend mark-ku 'duren'" Ucap Shikamaru dengan disertai death glare pada Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'duren' 'rusa pemalas'!" Desisnya tidak terima.

"Sudahlah kalian... Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk latih tanding lusa?" Kata Kiba.

"Ehh, benar juga kau Kiba. Aku akan berlatih supaya bisa menghadapi lawanku lusa..." Kata Naruto semangat. Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya itu, Naruto malah diam dan pamit. "... Aku akan ke tempat biasa ya, sekalian berlatih. Jaa minna." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama kemudian munculah keluarga Yondaime Hokage.

'Jadi ini alasannya pergi?' Batin mereka yang ada di kedai Ichiraku.

"Apa Naruto ada di sini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sayangnya dia baru saja pulang." Kata sang pemilik kedai, Ichiraku.

"Oh... Terima kasih infonya. Kami pergi dulu, jaa." Sahut Minato lesu.

"Hn/Ya." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::

Di pinggiran sungai, nampak seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang merenung.

"Hey kau. Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang anak berambut merah a.k.a Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya seorang anak bersurai hitam dengan model 'pantat ayam' dingin.

"Hah... Kau ini, hanya karena clanmu di bantai kau sampai membuat sifatmu berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sungguh menyedihkan." Ejek Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan HAH? Semua clanku dibunuh oleh kakakku sendiri hanya karena dia ingin mencoba kekuatan barunya! ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Teriaknya emosi dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai.

"Dan kau percaya? Sungguh kau terlalu polos Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Desisnya dingin.

"Kau terlalu polos, bukankah Itachi adalah seorang kapten ANBU? Seorang kapten dipilih bukan karena kekuatannya saja, tapi juga loyalitasnya kepada desa." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pembantaian itu?!" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Mudah, pasti salah satu dari petinggi desa telah menyuruh kakakmu untuk melakukannya." Jawab Naruto enteng.

' _Benarkah Nii-san?_ ' Batin Sasuke. " Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai sinis menatap Naruto.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengetahui kebenarannya Sasuke" Naruto memandang matahari yang perlahan terbenam

"Indah" gumaman Naruto membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Naruto mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala pemikirannya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke,Naruto menolehkan kepalanya

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk pelatihan besok? Aku berharap kau adalah lawanku" Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kediamannya,

 **T.B.C**

 **Hola... Ketemu lagi dengan Autor yang baik dan suka menabung di warung ini... Gimana ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau pendek, karrna saya sedang disibukkan dengan sekolah yang sudah masuk.**

 **Untuk chapter pertama dan prolog, saya mohon maaf karena saya kurang teliti. Dan masalah rambut Naruto itu merah, bukan kuning. Lalu untuk perubahan elemen Naruto itu 3, dan memiliki kekkei genkai.**

 **Dan saya menggucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf telat karena saya kemarin lupa menulis ini. Hehe...**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang dengan setia menantikan cerita saya. Terima kasih juga kepada reviewers, karena review kalian sangat membantu saya agar bisa lebih baik lagi. Juga foll 'n fav kalian saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Dan untuk seorang guest, Naruto tidak punya raiton... Jadi saya minta maaf kalau Naruto tidak memiliki raiton, karena di antara Minato dan kushina tidak ada yang memiliki elemen raiton...**

 **Kazune log out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki & my nee-chan**

 **Disclamer : Punya masashi Kishimoto, Cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : Adventure & frendship**

 **Warning : Gaje, typo,maybe ooc,strong! Naru,goodlike! Naru,maybe smart! Naru,life!MinaKushi,Jincuriki! Menma**

 **Sumary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarga dan penduduk desanya,menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya,berusaha menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamikan dunia. Akankah dia dapat melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Naruto's pov**_

Perlahan ku buka mataku,matahari nampak terlihat malu-malu dibalik korden yang menutup sebagian besar kamar orange milikku. Dengan setengah tersadar aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi,sebelum itu aku memandang jam wakker yang selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi

"Aku berhasil tidak merusakmu! Hoammz" aku kembali menuju kamar mandi. Sedikit meregangkan ototku,aku tersrnyum lebar melihat pantulan diriku dicermin yang berada tepat disamping closet.

"Yosshh! Aku harus berhasil memukul telak lawanku di pelatihan nanti" kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Dan kemudian begegas membersihkan diri.

Tak memakan waktu lama aku keluar kamar mandi lekap dengan pakaian yang biasa kukenakan. Aku tergesa menuju pintu dan melompati atap-atap rumah untuk sampai di akademi.

Tiba disana aku berpapasan dengan Hinata-chan. Hampir saja aku menubruknya. Ia tiba-tiba muncul dibelokan pagar pembatas yang sialnya wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Wajahnya merona.

"G-gomennasi Naruto-kun" ia mundur dua langkah dan terjatuh setelah kakinya tersandung dahan pohon.

"Kau tidak papa Hinata-chan?" aku melangkah menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Emm" hanya itu yang kudengar darinya,ia tak mau menerima uluran tanganku dan memilih untuk menunduk. Kesal karena dia tidak mau menerima uluran tanganku akupun berjongkok untuk melihatnya,tapi yang ku dapat ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah" aku bertopang dagu

Tengg Tengg Tengg

Bunyi bel membuatku menoleh kearah akademi,akupun berdiri dan berjalan pelan

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus menerus duduk dan menunduk disitu Hinata" ucapanku berhasil membuat ia mendongak dan mengikuti langkahku.

Tiba di pelatihan Iruka-sensei sedikit menjelaskan aturan latihan yang membuatku bosan,bahkan Shikamarupun sudah menguap berkali-kali. Jika ada sebuah bangku didepannya aku pastikan Shikamaru sudah tertidur dengan indahnya.

"Kita undi siapa lawan kalian terlebih dahulu" Iruka-sensei menekan sebuah tombol dimeja tempatnya berdiri. Dan tepat dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah layar besar yang sedang dalam proses pengundian nama dan lawan kami. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Nama pertama yang muncul adalah Shikamaru vs Chouji. Aku sedang menunggu giliranku,namaku tak kunjung keluar dan itu membuat ku resah. Yang kedua adalah Hinata vs Ino. Aku yakin Hinata akan memenangkannya dengan mudah. Selanjutnya ada Kiba vs Menma. Aku tak yakin temanku dapat menang melawan saudaraku itu. Dan aku melawan- Uchiha Sasuke. Ini menarik sekali.

Aku maju kedepan disusul olehnya. Dia menyeringai, akan ku buaut kau mengakui keberadaanku sebagia temanmu Sasuke.

"Kau yang maju duluan atau aku yang duluan? Tapi sebaiknya aku duluan!"

Berbarengan dengan kalimat terakhirku aku maju dan melayangkan tinjuku kearah wajahnya,dengan gesit ia mampu menghindari seranganku.

"Gerakanmu cukup bagus Naruto"

Ia menendangku dari arah belakang dengan secepat kilat aku berbalik dan menangkis tendangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Ia berusaha menendangku lagi namun masih bisa ku tahan

"Jangan jadi pecundang yang hanya menangkis seranganku saja."

Ia mengarahkan pukulannya menuju pipi sebelah kananku dan ia berhasil mengenaiku. Sial aku lengah. Setelahnya aku menendang perutnya hinga ia jatuh tersungkur,tapi tak begitu lama ia bangkit dan menyerangku dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Akupun tak mau kalah aku menendangnya lagi,ia berhasil melukai wajahku lagi. Begitu terus hingga waktu pelatihan berakhir.

Iruka-sensei menyuruh kami berkumpul. Aku sudah tau aku seri dengan Sasuke. Ia adalah keturunan Uchiha jelas saja kemampuannya diatas rata-rata. Jika saja lawanku Menma,aku akan mengalah. Tapi berbeda jika itu dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah tau kan siapa saja pemenangnya? Ya Shino,Hinata,Sakura dan Menma. Yang lainnya bisa dibilang Imbang. Kerja bagus anak-anak"

Iruka –sensei mendatangiku dengan senyum

"Kau bisa mengimbangi Sasuke, Naruto. kau hebat" mendengar pujian dari mulutnya membuatku bangga. Senyum lebar diwajahku tidak pernah hilang.

"Kau hanya beruntung!" suara Sasuke membuat senyumku luntur dan akupun cemberut dan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Enak saja. Jika aku beruntung mana mungkin bisa membuatmu jatuh tersungkur tadi" ucapku tak mau kalah.

"Jika saja Iruka-sensei memberi waktu lebih akan ku pastikan kau tak akan selamat Naruto" Sasuke lebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat kami berlatih dan akupun menyusulnya.

"Hei Sasuke!" aku berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju gerbang akademi. Terlihat disana Kiba dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu kami

"Tapi yang dikatakan oleh Iruka-sensei tadi ada benarnya juga! Kau hebat" diakhir kalimat ia bergumam dan aku masih bisa mendengarkannya.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku hebat?" aku merangkul pundaknya dan ia melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu"ia berjalan lebih cepat aku pun menyusulnya dengan berlari keci dibelakangnya

"Ayolah akui saja" aku melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"Mengakui apa? Bahwa kau pecundang" aku kesal mendengar olokannya.

"Aku bukan seorang pecundang. Mari kita berteman" aku mengajaknya bersalaman,namun yang dia lakukan hanya menatap tanganku yang terulur padanya.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" ia memalingka wajahnya. Aku merangkulnya-eh memeluknya

"Yosh! Sekarang kita berteman." Ia menatapku tajam

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku mau berteman denganmu. Baka !" aku melihat kearahnya ia menyeringai namun berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kelihatannya dia senang. Syukurlah!

"Kau mau ikut kami Sasuke?" aku meberi tawaran padanya setelah berjumpa Kiba dan yang lainnya di gerbang.

"Woow. Sejak kapan kalian seakrab ini?" Kiba memandang kami bergantian

"Sejak barusan" aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Naruto kau cukup hebat tadi" Kiba bersuara

"Haha sudah pasti" aku berjalan dengan bangga.

"Tapi Sasuke lebih unggul dari padamu" ia menambahkan. Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Sebenarnya kau itu berada di pihak siapa?" aku benar-benar kesal. Teman macam apa itu

"Tentu saja Sasuke" ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja. Membuatku ingin muntah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dilihat seperti itu lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai,mengejek kearahku. Awas saja kau.

Perdebatan kecil itu membawa kami ke kedai Ichiraku. Segera saja aku duduk manis disana dan memesan ramen jumbo.

 **Naruto P.O.V end**

"Hey, Naruto. Tou-san menantangmu bermain shogi." Kata Shikamaru pada Naruto setelah menelan ramennya.

"Eh? Paman Shikaku menantangku?" Tanya Naruto agak kaget. Yah... Selama ia meninghalkan rumahnya yang lama, Naruto sering bermain shogi dengan Shikamaru maupun yang lainnya. Dan dari teman-temannya, Naruto adalah yang paling sedikit kalah, yaitu 23 kali. Itupun awalnya saja saat ia baru mengenal permainan shogi, namun setelah itu ia belum terkalahkan (walaupun sempat berkali-kali imbang dengan Shikamaru). Dan sekarang? Ia malah ditantang oleh ayah Shikamaru?... Anaknya saja sudah jenius, apalagi ayahnya... Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku terima asalkan kita adakan turnamen dan kalian semua harus ikut. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Yap, kata Naruto sekaligus menantang teman-temannya untuk ikut juga.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke rumah Shikamaru... Sekalian aku minta makanan untuk akamaru, di Ichiraku tadi sudah habis kue ikannya(naruto). " Kata Kiba pasrah sekaligus meminta.

"Hah... Nanti aku tanya kaa-san. " Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Yeeey... Arigatou Shikamaru-kun." Ucap Kiba riang.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Mau kemana? " Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang lewat di jalan yang dilewati Naruto cs.

"Na-Naruto-kun? A-aku ha-hanya j-jalan-jalan sa-saja, ka-kalian se-sendiri ma-mau ke-mana?" ucap Hinata.

"Kami hanya ke rumah Shikamaru untuk turnamen. " Kata Shino datar.

"Turnamen? " Beo Hinata.

"Yap, turnamen shogi. Apa kau mau ikut, Hinata?" Tanya Chouji pada Hinata (sebenarnya sih tantangan...)

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan i-ikut." Balas Hinata.

"Yosh... Mari kita berangkat... Aku sudah tak sabar merasakan tak-tik ahli strategi terhebat di Konoha ini..." Kata Naruto semangat, dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Hah, kau ini selalu saja bersemangat Naruto... Tapi kau jangan terlalu berharap menjadi juara kali ini, karena akulah yang akan mengalahkan paman Shikaku. " Ucap Kiba yakin.

"Memangnya kau pernah imbang dengan Shino? " Tanya Naruto meremehkan.

Kiba berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat apakah dia pernah imbang dengan Shino atau belum. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Belum sih... Hey apa maksudmu dengan 'belum pernah imbang'... Kau mengejekku hah?!" Tanya Kiba.

"Hanya berkata sesuatu yang nyata." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Grrr... Na-ru-to... " Ucap Kiba emosi.

'Glek'

"E-eh, Ki-kiba... A-aku t-ti-dak ber-maksud me-mengejekmu kok, ha-hanya me-mengatakan ya-yang se-sebenarnya sa-saja..."

"APA KATAMU?! NARUTOOOOOOO... "

"Gyaaaa... TOLONG AKUUUU ADA ANJING RABIES MENGEJARKUUUU..." Teriak Naruto yang sudah lari mendahului yang lain.

"Hah...aku harap mereka tidak berlebihan, mendokusai. " Kata Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tidak melihat sekitarnya akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

'duak '

Naruto dan orang yang ia tabrak tadi terjatuh ke belakang.

"It-tai... " Kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

"Kalau jalan itu li..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi. "... Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau mengikuti kami ya?!" Tuduh Naruto.

"Buat apa aku mengikutimu? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah mengejek.

Mereka pun berdiri, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang kembali jatuh. Yap... Penyebabnya adalah Kiba yang meninju bagian kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

'Buagh' 'bruk'

"APA-APAAN KAU KIBA?!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN! SEENAK UDELMU MEMANGGILKU ANJING... Kau tak memandang aku yang tampan ini hah?!" Teriak Kiba menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Hey, kau kan menyukai anjing, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memanggilmu anjing... Kau juga sering memanghilku duren padahal aku tidak seperti duren, kau tidak memandang ke'unyu'anku apa?" Dan peryataan Naruto ini sangat tidak masuk akal, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa kalau isi perutnya sedang memberontak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah berdebat. Bukankah kita akan mengadakan turnamen hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Turnamen apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Turnamen shogi, apa kau,mau ikut Sasuke-san?" Tawar Chouji pada Sasuke.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

::: Naruto : The Legend of Ninja :::

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang #plak... Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Shikamaru. Mereka disambut oleh ibu Shikamaru, sedangkan ayahnya sudah menunggu di depan papan shogi.

"Ah... Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Naruto, aku menantangmu bermain shogi." Kata Shikaku.

"Aku menerima tantangan itu paman. Tapi tidak seru kalai yang bermain hanya kita... Bagaimana kalau kita adakan turnamen sekarang?" Tantang Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang seru kalau ada turnamen. " Kata Shikaku menerima tantangan Naruto.

Mereka lalu mengundi siapa saja yang akan bertanding. Dan hasilnya adalah:

Naruto v Shikamaru

Sasuke v Shino

Hinata v Shikaku

Kiba v Chouji

Skip Time

Setelah pertarungan otak yang sengit mereka, akhirnya sampai juga di babak final antara Naruto melawan Shikaku.

Pertarungan otak yang memakan waktu sampai satu jam lebih ini sangat panas, karena pihak Naruto maupun Shikaku tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, Shikaku sedang kesulitan menghadapi Naruto. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya memandang Naruto kagum sekaligus ngeri. Bagaimana tidak ngeri? Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun bisa membuat ahli strategi Konohagakure ini dalam tekanan? (Ini bocah atau dewa ya?)

Dua jam belalu dan permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Shikaku tersenyum dan berkata " Kau hebat Naruto, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat. Bahkan kau bisa menjadi Hokage yang paling cerdas." Kata Shikaku.

"Hehe... Itu biasa saja paman, tadinya aku juga selalu kalah saat pertama memainkan permainan ini. Tapi setelah kekalahan itu aku selalu belajar bagaimana mengatur strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat. Dan aku bisa seperti ini karena Shikamaru yang sering membantuku..." Kata Naruto. "DAn menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citaku paman. " Imbuhnya.

"Ya, semoga cita-citamu itu bisa tercapai. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menyarankan Shikamaru sebagai pendampingmu." Kata Shikaku.

"Hey... Kenapa kau menyangkut pautkan aku Tou-san?" Tanya Shikamaru mendelik tajam.

"Sudahlah Shika, terima saja nasibmu mendampingi si duren baka itu..." Kata Kiba.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'duren' HAH?!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau, memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut model duren begitu?" Jawab Kiba.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat biasa saja. Apa kalian mau ikut Sasuke-san, Hinata? " Tanya Chouji.

"U-uhm/Hn" ucap Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita berangkat..." Kata Naruto mengintruksi teman-temannya.

::: Naruto : The Legend of Ninja :::

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di tepi sungai dekat taman bermain.

"Hey, Naruto. Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti kalian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? " Tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Maksudku, aku ingin berteman dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke to the point.

"Kau bukan hanya teman bagiku Sasuke, kau sudah kami anggap saudara kami sejak kau ikut turnamen kami tadi." Kata Shino datar.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kami berbohong? Lagipula yang dikatakan Shino tadi beneran kok. Jadi kalau kau ada masalah atau mau berkeluh kesah, kau bisa katakan kepada kami. Dan kami akan membantumu jika memang kami bisa." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal. Sasuke yang mengerti membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan cara yang sama. Mereka tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan hari ini dengan melihat matahari terbenam. Setelah matahari sepenuhnya terbenam, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan mansion clan Hyuuga.

T.B.C

Huaaaa... Gomenasai minna... Saya telat update minggu ini... Beberapa hari terakhir ini saya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan, misalnya persiapan acara 17an, PWD, dan mengecat gereja.

Gimana chapter ini? Apa membosankan? Saya harap readers tidak bosan ya... Dan untuk yang mereview lanjut, ini saya sudah lanjut. Oh iya... Karena minggu depan saya ikut PWD, mungkin saya tidak bisa update... Tapi kalau ada waktu akan saya update...

Ok, sekarang balasan untuk yang tidak punya akun...

Yuko : Masalah pair akan terungkap sendiri nanti. Dan untuk elemen, ini sudah saya tetapkan, jadi maaf ya, saya tidak bosa mengabulkan permontaan anda...

DrA DrakAngel : sama seperti jawaban yuko-san...

Ok, sekian dulu ya minna... Sampai jumpa di chap depan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma.**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 4**

Hari ini, tepat 3 tahun sepeninggal Naruto dari keluarga Yondaime Hokage. Dan dalam waktu 3 tahun pula Naruto sudah menguasai chakranya hampir sempurna. Teman Naruto saat ini juga bertambah, yaitu Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino? Ya, mereka bergabung karena mereka sadar kalau di dunia ninja itu sangatlah berat. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat tokoh utama kita yang sedang berlatih. Terlihat Naruto saat ini mengenakan kaos putih dengan lambang clan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Saat ini terlihat kalau Naruto sedang mengeluarkan rantai chakra berjumlah lima.

"Hosh... Masih... Hosh... Belum... HYAAAAA..." Teriaknya sambil meningkatkan intensitas chakranya untuk mengeluarkan rantai chakra. Dan sekarang terlihat satu lagi rantai yang keluar dari punggung Naruto.

"YATTA... Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan rantai yang keenam... Hosh... Hosh... Lelahnya..." Kata Naruto sambil rebahan di rumput pinggir sungai.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun... Ini, minumlah." Kata Hinata yang sudah ada di samping Naruto sambil memberikan sebotol minuman.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan... Hah... Segarnya... Bagaimana dengan latihanmu Hinata-chan? Bukankah saat aku mencarimu tadi kau sedang latihan dengan Hiasi-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kata Tou-sama aku sudah berkembang jauh setelah aku berlatih dengan Naruto-kun." Jawabnya.

"Ehh? Karenaku? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sampai kamu bisa berkembang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hiasi-sama?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Y-yah... Be-berkat Na-Naruto-kun a-aku ja-jadi le-lebih be-ersemangat..." Ucap Hinata yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang menandakan kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Hey kalian berdua... Berduaan saja seperti pasangan kekasih." Ucap Sakura yang kebetulan lewat bersama Ino di sampingnya yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan itu membuat pasangan NaruHina terkaget.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata terbata.

"Tidak ada, hanya menyapa kalian saja. Tumben rusa pemalas dan anjing kampung itu tidak di sini... Kemana mereka?" Tanya Ino.

"Shikamaru sedang bermain shogi dengan paman Shikaku. Kalau Kiba aku tidak tahu... Mungkin sedang mengecek kesehatan Akamaru." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian membicatakan aku? Jangan-jangan kalian naksir aku ya..." Ujar seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Eeh... Kenapa kau ada di sini nanas? Bukanya tadi kau sedang bermain shogi dengan paman Shikaku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mendokusai... Aku sudah selesai bermain, kalau bukan karena ANBU suruhan Hokage aku pasti sudah menang." Terang Shikamaru sambil menahan kekesalannya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya paman Shikaku itu selalu mengalah di awal lalu membalikan keadaan di akhir?" Kata Naruto sambil melakukan kegiatan mencari 'harta karun'.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HUAAAA... Kau benar Naruto... Hiks... Aku lupa... Hiks... Kalau Tou-san... Hiks... Selalu membalikan keadaan... HUAAAA..." Tangis Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah berguling-guling di rumput dekat Naruto dengan sangat ooc.

"Itukan urusanmu Shika." Kata Naruto innocent.

"Kau kejam sekali Naruto. Huhu..." perkataan Shikamaru barusan membuatnya berhenti berguling.

"Bukankah itu hal wajar kalau kalah saat melawan ahli strategi Konohagakure?" Kata Sakura.

"Ya, itu bena-... Hey bukankah itu tubuh manusia?" Kata Ino sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ketepian sungai. Merekapun melihat kemana arah tangan Ino.

"Kau benar Ino, itu tubuh manusia, lebih tepatnya anak-anak. Ayo kita tolong." Kata Naruto mengintruksi teman-temannya.

"Ha'i." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Mereka pun berhenti setelah berada dekat dengan tubuh si anak tadi.

"Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kita, dan kulitnya juga pucat... Apa dia Zombie?" Kata Naruto.

"Zombie gundulmu. Di sini mana ada zombie baka.!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Hey, akukan hanya bertanya." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi kalau bertanya itu yang realistis dong..." Kata Sakura,jawaban Naruto membuat perempatan disudut kepalanya.

"Iya iya... Jadi, mau kita apakan dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja... Dan kau, Naruto. Laporkan ini kepada Hokage-sama." Titah Sakura.

"HAH... Kenapa aku yang harus ke kantor Hokage? Kenapa tidak Si nanas itu?" Protes Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Shikamaru.

"Karena kau yang paling cepat diantara kami. Sudah sana, beritahukan kepada Hokage-sama." Kata Ino.

"Sekarang?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Besok." Ujar Ino memutar mata bitunya dengan kesal.

"Oh, baiklah." Lanjut Naruto.

"SEKARANG BAKAAAAAA..." Teriak Sakura membahana.

"Ba-baik, a-aku akan la-laporkan." Kata Naruto terbata dengan wajah yang sudah pucat karrna teriakan Sakura tadi.

:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::

 **Hokage room**

"Terkutuklah kau kertas sialan." Runtuk Sang Yondaime.

"Sabarlah Minato, aku dulu juga sama sepertimu." Ucap Hiruzen yang saat ini sedang mengawasi kinerja Minato sambil menghisap cerutunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

CKLEK

Masuklah 5 orang, 3 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki.

"Ada apa Sensei menyuruh kami kembali dari pengembaraan?" Tanya sosok berambut putih panjang, dengan garis merah di bawah matanya sampai ke dagu a.k.a Jiraya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Hiruzen sambil melepas cerutunya.

"Begini sensei, aku ingin kau melatih putraku, Menma." Kata Minato yang saat ini meninggalkan pekerjaanya sebentar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami yang juga dipanggil?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Untukmu Tsunade-chan, kau akan menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Dan untukmu Orochimaru, aku ingin kau melatih Sasuke, adik Itachi." Kata Hiruzen menjawab pertanyaan salah satu muridnya, Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ucap Jiraya.

"Aku juga setuju." Jawab Tsunade dan Orochimaru bersamaan.

"Hey, Orochimaru. Siapa anak kecil di sampingmu itu?" Tanya Jiraya penasaran.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki yang aku temukan 2 tahun yang lalu. Namanya Karin Uzumaki." Jawab Orochimaru memperkenalkan gadis yang dibawanya.

"Oh... Kukira kau sudah jadi lolicon Orochimaru." Ucap Jiraya innocent.

"Sialan kau, Ero-baka... Dan Minato, aku ingin kau mengasuh Karin dan juga masukkan Karin ke akademi ninja." Kata Orochimaru.

TOK TOK TOK

Merekapun menghentikan acara bicara mereka saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Ucap Minato.

CKLEK

Masuklah seorang anak berambut merah dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah... Hah... Sebentar... Hah... Hah... Huh... Hokage-sama, saya menemukan seseorang di pinggir sungai dalam keadaan pingsan... Hah... Dan saya merasakan kalau dia memiliki chakra... Hah..." Kata Naruto masih terengah-engah karena lari.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Gaki." Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia kami temukan pingsan dengan keadaan yang cukup parah." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, saat ini dia di mana?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Saat ini teman-temanku sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"Kita ke sana sekarang." Ucap Minato mengintruksi.

Merekapun segera meninggalkan gedung Hokage menuju rumah sakit.

 _:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::_

Saat ini, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru sedang berada di rumah sakit. Mereka menunggu anak yang mereka selamatkan tadi. Terlihat seorang anak yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menyambung ke tangan kirinya juga beberapa bagian tubuh yang diperban.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar nyaring. Terlihat 7 orang sedang berjalan menuju arah Sakura dkk. Mereka adalah Naruto dan rombongannya(?).

TAP

Merekapun berhenti di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan nomor 707.

"Di mana anak yang kalian temukan tadi?" Tanya Tsunade cepat.

"A-ada di dalam ruang ini." Jawab Ino.

"Hey, Naruto. Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang pelan di samping Naruto.

"Kalau tiga orang dewasa itu, mereka adalah ... _Sannin legendaris Konoha_. Tapi untuk anak kecil berambut merah itu aku tidak tahu... Tapi menurut instingku dia keturunan Uzumaki murni." Terang Naruto dengan cara yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Biar aku periksa." Kata Tsunade tegas.

"Si-silahkan." Hinata pun mempersilahkan Tsunade masuk untuk memeriksa anak tersebut.

Lima belas menit Tsunade memeriksa anak yang Naruto cs selamatkan tadi, akhirnya keluar juga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Tsunade?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam lurus a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk, dia hanya mengalami beberapa luka saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman." Ucap Tsunade.

"Syukurlah... " Ucap Ino bernapas lega.

Merekapun menunggu sang bocah sadar.

 **Skip Time**

1 jam kemudian

"Ugh... Di ma-na i-ni?" Ucap si bocah tadi yang saat ini sudah sadar.

"Minna, dia sudah sadar." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian masuklah semua orang yang menunggunya siuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Gaki?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa bagian tubuh saya saja yang masih agak sakit." Kata bocah tadi sambil menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Baiklah Gaki, bisa kau beritahu kami siapa namamu?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Sai, itulah nama yang diberikan Danzou padaku." Jawab bocah yang diketahui bernama Sai.

 _'Jadi dia mantan anggota ANBU root milik Danzou?_ ' Batin mereka kecuali anak-anak yang ada di sana.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan luka seperti tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mencoba kabur dari tempat pelatihan." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi luka-luka itu kau dapat dari anak buah Danzou yang memburumu karena kabur?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sai sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal sementara di apartemen Naruto-kun." Ujar Hiruzen

.

"Kenapa harus di apartemenku Jiji? Kenapa tidak di rumah Shikamaru saja?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena apartemennya yang sempit harus ditempati oleh 1 orang menjadi 2 _. 'Kalau dia perempuan sih tidak apa-apa, ini laki-laki disuruh tinggal di apartemenku, memangnya aku yaoi apa?'_ Batin Naruto nista.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menambahkan uang bulananmu. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Tawar Hiruzen.

"Hah... Baiklah baiklah. Aku mau." Kata Naruto pasrah.

"A-ano... Sensei, lebih baik aku tinggal di apartemen saja, aku tidak ingin membebani keluarga Yondaime Hokage-sama." Ucap Karin.

"Apa kau yakin Karin-chan?" Tanya Orochimaru memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Karin mantap.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau Karin-chan, akan aku carikan apartemen... Neko..."

 _POOFT_

"Ada apa Sandaime-sama?" Tanya ANBU bercode name Neko.

"Tolong carikan apartemen untuk Karin-chan."

"Ha'i." _POOFT_ anbu-anbu itu menghilang bersamaan asap tebal menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah... Hampir lupa, apa kalian berdua ingin menjadi ninja?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Saya mau, karena saya ingin membalaskan kematian kakak saya yang dibunuh anak buah Danzou." Ucap Sai dengan penuh amarah.

 _'Dia sama seperti Sasuke-kun.'_ Batin mereka semua kecuali Karin.

"Saya juga Hokage-sama, saya ingin mencari kebenaran kenapa orang tua saya dibunuh." Ucap Karin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendaftarkan kalian ke akademi, dan besok kalian sudah bisa masuk... Naruto-kun, besok kau temani mereka ke akademi ya." Kata Hiruzen.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja Jiji." Ucap Naruto malas.

 _POOFT_

Lagi-lagi muncul kepulan asap di belakang Hiruzen, ternyata ANBU yang dia suruh untuk mencari apartemen untuk Karin sudah kembali.

"Lapor Sandaime-sama, hamba sudah mendapatkan apartemen untuk Karin-san." Ucap sang ANBU.

"Nah, Karin-chan. Sekarang kamu bisa mengikuti ANBU ini. Neko, antarkan Karin-chan ke apartemennya. Dan peralatan akademi milikmu akan aku kirimkan nanti." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Ha'i, Arigatou Sandaime-sama." Ucap Karin lalu berogiji.

Dan merekapun melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan topik kaburnya Sai dari markas Root.

 _:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::_

Saat ini di akademi Ninja Konoha, lebih tepatnya di kelas tokoh utama kita sangat ramai. Kenapa demikian? Karena telah tersebar kalau akan ada dua murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas mereka.

SREEK

Setelah pintu terbuka semua murid di kelas itu langsung kembali ke tempatnya. Suasana yang tadi ramai sekarang menjadi sepi hingga suara rumput yang bergoyang(?) terdengar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Uzumaki-san, Sai-san, silahkan masuk.

SREEK

Pintu akademi kembali terbuka memperlihatkan dua sosok baru. Yang pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan surai merah, kacamata yang bertenggar di hidung kecil miliknya, dia mengenakan sebuah baju berlengan panjang berwarna ungu dan sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut tak lupa sepatu ninja terpasang eapih di kakinya. Dia adalah Karin Uzumaki. Sedangkan sosok yang kedua bejenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambit hitam yang disisir rapi, mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna hitam selutut dan sandal ninja. Dia adalah Sai.

Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Dan kelaspun dimulai.

 _ **TBC**_

 **HUAAAA... MAAFKAN SAYA SAMPAI TELAT 3 MINGGU... 3 minggu yang lalu itu saya benar-benar sibuk, jadi saya gak bisa update... Di 3 minggu yang lalu saya tidak bisa update karena hp saya disita sama panitia Pengembaraan Wira Daksinarga... Lalu minggu ke 2 saya tidak bisa up karena saya panitia lomba 17-an... Dan minggu kemarin saya lagi banyak tugas, jadinya baru minggu ini saya up... Lalu bagaimana chapter ini? Baguskah? Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang saya buat. Yah... Walaupun dapat bantuan dari kakak saya sih dalam pengerjaannya... Dan untuk chapter depan akan ada ujian genin... Hoho... Dan di sana Naruto akan mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuannya... Ok, see you next week...**

 **Kazune Uzumaki log out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 5**

Siang yang cukup panas di desa Konohagakure no sato, desa yang merupakan desa shinobi yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hampir di seluruh sudut tempatnya. Desa yang melahirkan shinobi-shinobi yang hebat dan juga tangguh ini sedang dalam keadaan sunyi, hanya beberapa pedagang es cendol(?) yang kebetulan lewat di depan pasar.

Di sebuah mansion, lebih tepatnya mansion clan Nara. Terlihatlah dua orang anak yang kira-kira berusia 12 tahun tiduran di teras rumah ketua clan tersebut. Anak pertama terlihat menikmati suasana siang ini, begitu pula dengan anak kedua. Anak pertama memiliki surai hitam kecoklatan sedangkan anak yang kedua memiliki surai merah. Yah... Mereka adalah duo jenius pemalas akademi ninja Konoha. Mereka adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto." Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga si pirang.

"Ada apa Shika? Aku masih ingin tidur." Balas Naruto seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Shikamaru katakan.

"Menurutmu, apa kita akan menjadi satu team?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru kaget. "Hey, apa kau benar-benar Shikamaru yang aku kenal?" Bukanya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck, jawab saja... Mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Mendokusai." Balas Naruto dengan nada malas, meniru Shikamaru.

"HEY... Itu trend mark milikku... Gunakan trend markmu sendiri...!" Ucap Shikamaru tidak terima karena trend marknya dipakai orang lain.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau trend mark-ku itu dilarang di Konoha." Balas Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sedang malas meladeni orang yang menjengkelkan." Kata Shikamaru yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya cengengesan karena menang debat dengan sahabat pemalasnya itu.

"Cepat jelaskan pendapatmu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya sendiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau memiliki analisis yang lebih hebat daripada aku." Ucapnya.

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto pun menggoda Shikamaru lagi. "Tumben alasanmu tidak 'mendokusai' eh, Shika." Ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"Mendokusai... Jelaskan saja **Naruto!** " Kata Shikamaru dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah... Kemungkinan kita tidak akan satu tim Shika. Karena jika kita satu tim, tim yang lain akan kurang ahli strategi. Dan di kelas kita yang aku yakin bisa mengatur strategi dengan baik serta analisis yang bisa dibilang bagus hanya aku, kau, Sasuke, dan Shino. Lalu jika soal kemampuan, kau mungkin akan satu tim dengan Ino dan Chouji, Shino akan satu tim dengan Kiba dan Hinata-chan sebagai tim pencari, Sasuke dan Sakura juga akan satu tim, lalu Karin-san dan Sai-san juga kemungkinan akan satu tim." Setelah mendengar analisis Naruto, Shikamaru

mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu kau dan Menma akan di tim yang mana?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Kalau itu... Aku tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja keputusan Hokage-sama besok." Jelas Naruto.

:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::

Saat ini adalah hari dimana murid akademi angkatan Naruto melaksanakan ujian genin. Semuanya tampak sudah siap dengan apa yang akan di ujikan nanti. Dan kini kita lihat bagamana sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. Terlihat sang 'calon' pahlawan kita sedang tertidur di bangkunya bersama dengan sahabat pemalasnya, Shikamaru Nara.

SREET

Pintu masuk akademi terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok. Sosok yang pertama memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidungnya, yang diketahui bernama Iruka. Sosok yang kedua memiliki rambut putih sebahu dengan rompi chuunin, bernama Mizuki.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang saatnya kita melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Dan yang di sampingku ini adalah asistenku dalam menilai kalian nanti. Sekarang kita ke tempat latihan untuk melaksanakan ujian tersebut." Ucap Iruka yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh murid-muridnya.

Namun ada dua orang yang masih tidur di kelas. "NARUTOOO... SHIKAMARUUUU... CEPAT BANGUN DAN SEGERA KE LAPANGAN ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LULUS AKADEMI.!" Teriak Iruka kesal dengan kelakuan kedua muridnya itu. Setelah mendengar kata 'ajaib' dari Iruka, Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung bangun dan pergi ke tempat pengambilan nilai.

'Hah... Dasar mereka itu...' Batin Iruka.

 _ **:::**_ Naruto _ **:**_ The __Legend __of __Ninja _ **:::**_

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, sensei akan memulai tesnya. Yang pertama adalah melakukan henge." Kata Iruka.

"Yang pertama adalah Chouji."

POOFT

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, terlihatlah sang Hokage ketiga dengan jubah hokage dan topi hokagenya.

"Baik, selanjutnya Naruto."

POOFT

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah seorang ANBU dengan topeng anjing.

"Bagus, selanjutnya..."

Skip Time

"Baiklah, tes yang kedua adalah melempar shuriken. Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Sasuke."

Sasuke mengambil shuriken yang sudah disiapkan yang berjumlah sepuluh buah.

SWUS SWUS SWUS SWUS

Shuriken-shuriken tadi melesat menuju kayu yang sudah diberi tanda sasaran.

TAP TAP TAP TAP SWUS

Satu shuriken meleset dari papan sasaran, sehingga hanya sembilan shuriken saja yang tepat sasaran.

"Selanjutnya adalah... " skip

Hasil

Sasuke : 9

Menma : 8

Sakura : 7

Shino : tidak menggunakan senjata, karena klan Aburame menggunakan serangga sebagai senjatanya.

Hinata : 8

Ino : 7

Kiba : 7

Chouji : 6

Shikamaru : 6

Sai : 9

Karin : 8

Naruto : 8

Skip Time

Untuk kawarimi semua murid bisa melakukannya, sekarang tinggal tes terakhir agar bisa menjadi seorang shinobi.

"Baiklah, sekarang tes yang terakhir adalah kalian keluarkan jutsu yang kalian kuasai."

"Yang pertama ada lah Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu Katon : Omidoro, jutsu yang membuat bola-bola api sebesar bola ping-pong yamg dapat berbentuk seperti hantu jika sudah sempurna, sayangnya milik sasuke belum sempurna, jadi hanya bulatan saja bentuknya.

"Bagus, selanjutnya..."

Menma dengan Fuuton : daitopa

Shikamaru dengan kagenui

Hinata dengan Kaiten

Ino dengan shintenshin no jutsu

Sakura dengan jutsu medis

Kiba dengan gatsuga bersama Akamaru

Sai dengan Ninpo : chouju giga

Karin dengan Chakura chain kekkai, yaitu kekkai rantai chakra seperti milik kushina, hanya saja rantainya tiga.

Shino dengan teknik serangga

Chouji dengan Baika no jutsu

Naruto dengan Fuuton : Kamikaze yang membuat semua teman dan senseinya kaget dengan kemampuan Naruto.

SkipTime

"Baiklah, tesnya sudah selesai dan kalian semua... LULUS. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang dan silahkan mengambil hitai atte kalian. Besok kembalilah ke akademi karena akan ada pengumuman rokie of the year dan pembagian tim genin juga jounin-sensei kalian nanti. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat dengan keberhasilan kalian." Ucap Iruka.

 _ **:::**_ Naruto _ **:**_ The __Legend __of __Ninja _ **:::**_

Pagi ini, terlihatlah akademi ninja konoha yang ramai. Bukan karena orang tua murid yang datang, tapi karena murid-murid itu sendiri yang membuat keramaian ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka bertengkar sampai membuat kelaspun ramai dengan teriakan dan gelak tawa dari para murid yang lain. Namun ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai kini mendadak sepi karena sang sensei telah memasuki ruang kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah pengumuman Rokie of the Year, dan orang itu adalah... UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak Iruka dan disambut teriakan dari FG Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun memang hebat...!"

"Selamat ya, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Dan seterusnya...

"Sekarang sensei akan umumkan tim dari kalian. Setiap tim akan terdiri dari tiga orang genin dan seorang jounin-sensei yang akan membimbing kalian nanti. Sensei mulai saja, tim 1 beranggotakan...

Tim 7 beranggotakan Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, dan Sasuke Uchiha, dengan jounin-sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Tim 8 beranggotakan Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, dan Hinata Hyuuga, dengan jounin-sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

Tim 9 masih aktif, jadi kita lanjut ke tim 10 yang beranggotakan Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka, dengan jounin-sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

Dan tim terakhir yaitu tim 11 beranggotakan Karin Uzumaki, Sai, dan Naruto Uzumaki, dengan jounin-sensei Sizune." Ucap Iruka dengan lantang di depan kelas.

Perkataan Naruto mengenai tim memang sangat tepat. Ini membuat Shikamaru kagum atas analisa Naruto yang begitu mendetail. Sikamaru tersenyum sangat tipis mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin.

:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::

Saat ini semua tim sudah dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka, kecuali dua tim... Yaitu tim 7 dan tim 11. Namun sesuatu mengejutkan mereka.

POOFT

"Tim 11 ikut aku." Yap, yang datang adalah jounin-sensei tim 11, Shizune.

Anggota tim 11 pun mengikutinya ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan anggota tim 7 yang kesal dengan jounin-sensei mereka.

:::Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja:::

Saat ini, Naruto dkk mengikuti Shizune ke salah satu training ground di Konoha.

"Nah... Kita sudah sampai, silahkan kalian menyamankan diri kalian." Ujar Shizune lembut.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain di sini? Apa langsung berlatih?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kita akan memperkenalkan diri kita supaya tidak bingung dengan identitas masing-masing." Jawab Shizune.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari kamu pucat." Kata Shizune sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Em, begini... Kau tinggal menyebutkan nama, kesukaan, yang tidak kau sukai, dan cita-cita. Apa masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Jelas Shizune.

"Tidak, sensei." Jawab sai tegas.

"Tapi sensei, bukankah lebih baik sensei dulu yang memperkenalkan diri sensei?" Tanya atau bisa disebut saran dari Karin.

"Umm, baiklah. Namaku Shizune, yang kusukai adalah anak-anak, yang tidak kusukai banyak, dan cita-citaku aku ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama. Nah, sekarang giliranmu pucat."

"Ha'i, namaku Sai. Yang kusukai adalah lukisan, yang tidak kusukai adalah seseorang bernama Danzou, dan cita-citaku aku ingin membalaskan kematian kakakku." Ucap sai dengan amarah pada akhir kalimatnya.

'Jadi anak ini mantan anggota Danzou ya... Menarik.' Batin Shizune tertarik dengan kisah Sai. "Selanjutnya kau mata empat."

TWITCH, muncul satu perempatan di dahi Karin setelah mendengar panggilan Shizune padanya. "Namaku Karin Uzumaki, yang kusukai adalah berlatih, yang tidak kusukai adalah kedua orang 'aneh' ini, dan cita-citaku menjadi Kunoichi hebat dan bisa menemukan siapa yang membunuh Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan dulu."

'Pembunuhan? Aku jadi penasaran dengan kasus itu...' Batin Shizune penasaran. "Terakhir kau pelanggan rumah sakit."

TWITCH, muncul perempatan juga di dahi Naruto setelah mendengar panggilan Shizune padanya. " Baiklah suster genit." Balas Naruto.

TWITCH, kini perempatan juga muncul di kening Shizune. "Siapa yang kau panggil suster genit hm..." Kata Shizune lembut, namun aura hitam keluar dibelakangnya plus topeng hannya.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa sensei... Aha-ahahaha..." Ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Shizune.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, yang kusukai adalah ramen dan teman-temanku, yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu ramen matang selama 3 menit dan orang yang memiliki cara pandang yang salah terhadap orang lain juga balas dendam, dan cita-citaku adalah aku ingin menjadi Hokage terkuat dari yang sebelumnya juga membebaskan dunia dari rantai kebencian." Ucap Naruto mantap.

'Mendamaikan dunia ya... Baiklah, akan kutunggu cita-cita milikmu itu Naruto.' Batin Shizune bangga.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu sedikit tentang kalian. Besok kita berkumpul di training ground ini jam 7 untuk mengadakan ujian kelayakan genin." Ucap Shizune.

"Sensei, bukankah kemarin kami sudah dites? Kenapa harus ada tes lagi?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Hey, apa kau tidak dengar apa yang barusan dikatakan sensei mata empat? Sensei akan mengadakan ujian kelayakan genin, yang kita lakukan kemarin itu ujian genin baka." Jelas Naruto.

"Yap, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat ya..." Ucap Shizune sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan melompati pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi training ground tadi.

"Jadi... Tes apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" Tanya Karin.

"Yang jelas tes untuk mengetes kita layak menjadi seorang genin atau tidak." Jawab Sai polos plus senyum palsu.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu." Ucap Karin frustasi meladeni Sai.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tanya..." Ucap Naruto nimbrung.

"Karena aku tidak tahu sistemya baka... Huh, berbicara dengan kalian seperti berbicara dengan orang bodoh." Ucap Karin yang sudah down.

"Kalau kami bodoh, berarti kau lebih bodoh karena menganggap Naruto-san yang memiliki analisis hampir sempurna." Check mate, pernyataan Sai sukses membuat Karin tidak dapat membalas lagi.

"Hah... Merepotkan, lebih baik aku pulang. Kalian mau pulang atau mau champing di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadarkan kedua temannya itu untuk segera pulang. Dan mereka pun bejalan pulang bersama.

TBC

 **Huaaa... Gomenasai minna, saya saat ini sedang banyak tugas... Maklumlah, anak sma dengan kurikulum baru memang lebih banyak tugas daripada teori. Nah, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Semoga saja bagus... Dan kemungkinan minggu depan saya tidak bisa update tepat karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan, belum lagi ada kegiatan keagamaan dan UTS 2 minggu lagi, jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...**

 **Ok, silahkan meninggalkan jejak review ya...**

 **Kazune Uzumaki out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship'**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, stong!naru, goodlike!naru, maybe**

 **smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 6**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu. Pada hari ini, hari dimana kebanyakan tim yang telah lulus menjadi seorang genin melakukan tes. Tes memperebutkan lonceng. Memang tesnya sederhana, namun memiliki makna yang sangat tinggi. Tes yang mengutamakan kerjasama antar anggota tim. Dan tes inilah yang akan dijalani oleh tim-tim yang sudah dibentuk kemarin.

Saat ini, terlihatlah tiga orang anak di sebuah training ground. Anak pertama adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit pucat sedang menggambar sesuatu. Yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang sedang beradu mulut dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah spike. Mereka adalah anggota dari tim 11, yang terdiri dari Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, dan Karin Uzumaki... Dan juga sang Jounnin Sensei Shizune, murid dari salah satu tiga legenda Sannin Konoha, Tsunade Senju.

POOFT

Sebuah suara dengan kepulan asap yang memunculkan seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung mengenakan rompi khusus Jounnin Konoha dan celana pendek diatas lutut hitam standar ANBU, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiga muridnya.

"Hai, semua! Aku harap aku tidak terlambat dalam tes pertama kita." Ujarnya menampilkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sontak ketiga anak manusia itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada datangnya Jounnin Senseinya.

"Kau hanya kurang cepat sedikit Sensei." Makluk putih pucat itu angkat bicara.

"Itu sama saja dengan terlambat Sai." Ujar Karin dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Ara-ara. Kalian kompak sekali." Naruto dan Karin yang dikatai kompak oleh Sensei mereka dengan cepat membuang muka. Nampak sekali bahwa mereka tidak menyukai pujian dari Sang Sensei. "Baiklah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi _– Klinting-_ mari ambil lonceng ini." Shizune mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari dalam saku celana ANBUnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya, menatap benda bulat itu penuh napsu dan bergairah, sedangkan Karin melihat lonceng itu dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Sai nampak kalem menanggapi bunyi lonceng itu, namun dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menyiapkan gambarannya.

"Kita mulai!" seru Shizune menandakan bahwa tes pengambilan lonceng akan di mulai detik ini juga.

Setelah mengatakan YOSHHAH dengan kencang Naruto segera melayangkan tinjunya kearah Shizune namun dengan mudah perempuan anak buah Tsunade itu menangkisnya.

"Gerakanmu boleh juga." Dari arah sebaliknya Karin mengeluarkan kunai dan di lempar kearah Shizune, entah karena gerakan karin yang terlalu lambat atau gerakan cepat milik Shizune, ia dapat menghindari, namun wajah senang Shizune tergantikan dengan kekagetannya, dengan secepat kilat ia naik diatas pohon menghindari serangan dari Sai.

"Cihh, padahal sedikit lagi kena, dasar Karin, gerakanmu kurang cepat." Naruto nampak emosi melihat Shizune dapat membaca taktik mereka.

"Jangan Salahkan aku. Kau sendiri tidak becus memukulnya."

"Sudahlah Naruto, Karin." Sai berusaha melerai tim mereka yang tiada habisnyanya itu. Sedangkan Shizune yang berada di atas pohon pun hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya mengamati kedua makhluk merah itu. Sepertinya mengamati kedua muridnya itu akan membuatnya bosan.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian di ichiraku, sebagai tambahan jika kalian berhasil mengambil benda ini dari tanganku." Shizune nampak memperlihatkan lonceng tersebut. Dan perkataan Shizune itu membuahkan hasil, kedua muridnya yang beradau mulut itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan uang misimu Shizune-Sensi..." ucap Naruto sambil memanjat pohon dengan cepat. Shizune yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Dan itu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Ayo kalian juga, jangan hanya anak bodoh ini Saja." Ujarnya menghindari serangan demi serangan Naruto. Sai dan Karin pun mengangguk. Dan mereka ikut menyerang Shizune tanpa ampun.

Kali ini Sai menggunakan Jutsunya untuk mengikat Shizune, dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, Sai dan karin dapat merebut lonceng tersebut namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang terpaut cukup jauh jaraknya antara Shizune , Karin dan Sai.

"Lihat Naruto." Karin menggoyangkan lonceng yang ia dapat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sombong. "Kau berbicara besar, dan kau tidak mendapat apa-apa." Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Maka dengan itu, Naruto. kau harus tetap di hukum" _–sreeet_ Shizune mengeluarkan tali tambang dari balik tubuhnya.

"Kalian ber tiga sangat hebat, terlebih Sai yang melawanku dengan tanpa emosi. Ingat pesanku ini, jika kalian berada dalam sebuah pertarungan, jangan mudah terbawa oleh emosi. Kalian akan cepat mati jika kalian tidak bisa mengontrol emosi kalian, musuh akan memanfaatkannya dan membunuh kalian. sekarang silahkan kalian memakan bekal kalian, kecuali kau pelanggan rumah sakit. Dan jangan ada yang berani mdmberinya makan atau kalian akan aku hukum." ujar Shizune. Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Shizune berpamitan kepasa para muridnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dahulu karena aku ada tugas mengoperasi."

POOFT

Shizune pun menghilang meninggalkan asap khas shushin. "Dan jangan jadikan pasienmu itu sebagai korban mal praktekmu suster genit." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang mengejek. Beruntung orangnya sudah pergi, kalau masih? Bisa jadi toping ramen beneran dia.

Melihat kedua temannya ini makan membuat cacing yang asa di perutnya demo.

KRUYUK~

"Apa kalian tidak mau membagi makanan kalian? Kalian bisa mendengar suara perutku bukan?" Ucap Naruto memelas.

"Shizune-sensei sudah melarang kami untuk tidak memberimu makan Naruto-san. Maaf." Ucap Sai dengan nada yang sopan.

"Hah... Ya sudah, mungkin aku memang harus berpuasa." Ucap Naruto lemas karrna mulai lapar.

"Nih, makan." Tiba-tiba Karin memberikan makanannya kepada Naruto.

"E-eh? Ka-kau memberikan makananmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang dibalas anggukan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya kau lapar." Jawab Karin.

"Ta-tapi nanti kamu dihukum juga."

"Kita itu tim, kalau yang satu dalam kesusahan maka yang lain juga merasakannya."

"Tapi... Bagaimana caraku makan kalau aku diikat seperti ini?"

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu Naruto-san." Ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pembicaraan antara Karin dan Naruto.

"Sa-sai? A-arigatou minna. " Ucap Naruto terharu dengan sikap kedua rekannya itu.

Namun, belum sampai Sai menyuapi Naruto, sang Jounnin-sensei kembali.

POOFT

"KALIAN... " Teriak Shizune pada ketiga muridnya. A"Kenapa kalian berani memberikan makanan pada orang yang sedang dihukum. Bukankah aku sudah melarang kalian untuk tidak memberinya makanan?"

"Ma-maaf sensei, bukannya kami ingin menantangmu. Tetapi kami adalah sebuah tim, dan jika salah satu anggota tim sedang kesusahan maka yang lain juga merasakannya?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Karin membuat Shizune diam.

"Selamat, kalian lulus." Ucap Shizune dengan senyum yang manis. "Dan seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan mentraktir kalian untuk makan di Ichiraku sepuasnya. Kecuali kau, Naruto."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa aku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena kau yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng." Ucap Shizune. Dan mereka melepaskan tali yanv mengikat Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo ke Ichiraku." Ucap Shizune yang dibalas teriakan bersemangat dari kdtiga muridnya.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

Saat ini Naruto berjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Kenapa tidak ikut timnya makan-makan? Karena Shizune tidak mau mentraktirnya. Kenapa tidak bayar sendiri? Yah, Naruto tidak membawa uangnya jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hah... Kalau saja aku tidak telat Mengambil lonceng tadi, pasti aku sudah kenyang..." Yah, begitulah Naruto yang aedang kesal, menggerutu tidak jelas. Namun...

DUAK...

Sebuah bola mengenai tepat sebelah kanan wajahnya.

"Go-gomenasai nii-san, kami tidak sengaja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan kaos berwarna biru.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Ucap Naruto lembut, lalu mengacak pelan tambut si anak tadi. Pandangannya teralihkan pasa seorang anak yang menggunakan syal berwarna biru sedang menundukkan kepalanya di sebuah ayunan.

'Dia... Sama sepertiku dulu. Lebih baik kudekati saja, sepertinya dia kesepian.' Batinnya. Naruto mendekati anak tadi dan duduk di ayunan yang satunya sambil menepuk pelan punggung anak tadi. "Kau kenapa tidak main dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab anak itu dengan ketus.

"Jangan berbohong, tatapanmu sama sepertiku dulu." Ucap Naruto.

'Sama seperti dia? Apa dia juga merasa kesepian?' Batin anak tadi. "Bohong, memangnya nii-san tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Heh, kau pasti ti-" Ucapan anak itu terputus oleh dua kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu..." Ucap Naruto. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga mengalaminya... " Imbuhnya.

"Kau pasti masih punya orang tua bukan? Kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Sanggah anak tadi.

"Aku memang punya otang tua... Tapi apa gunanya jika aku hanya diabaikan saja?!" Jawab Naruto.

'Dia... Apa aku kuat menahan itu semua?' batin anak tadi.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau merasa kesepian aku siap menemanimu... Kalau tidak ada misi sih... " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan anak tadi. Sepinyas dilihatnya kalau anak tadi tersenyum padanya.

"AKU KONOHAMARU, NAMA NII-SAN SIAPA?" Teriak anak yang kita ketahui bernama Konohamaru pada Naruto yang sudah agak jauh.

"Aku... UZUMAKI NARUTO." Balasnya.

'Uzumaki... Naruto... Suatu saat nanti akan aku juga bisa kuat sepertimu... Nii-san.' Batinnya.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja:::**

DisebuahbangunantertinggidiKonoha, atau bisa disebut gedung Hokage terlihat para Jounnin-sensei berkumpul di atap gedung menghadap sang Hokage mereka.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning a.k.a Minato.

"Masih kurang Jounnin-sensei tim 11, Hokage-sama." Jawab seorang pria bermasker a.k.a Kakashi.

"Hah... Ya sudah, sambil menunggu Shizune aku ingin mendengaf laporan tes tim kalian." Ucap sang Yondaime Hokage. "Jounnin-sensei tim 1, silahkan laporkan hasilnya."

"Ha'i, tim 1 tidak lulus Hokage-sama." Ucap sang Jounnin-sensei.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sang Hokage.

"Mereka tidak bisa merebut lonceng dan juha tidak mengetahui maksud tes ini." Ucap sang Jounnin-sensei kembali.

"Sudah kuduga kalau tes ini terlalu sulit. Selanjutnya." Perintah sang Hokage.

"Tim 2 juga tidak lulus dengan alasan yang sama dengan tim 1,Hokage-sama." Ucap si Jounnin-sensei itu.

"He? Baiklah, selanjutnya."

"Sama." Jawaban yang kelewat singkat ini terucap dari mulut Jounnin-sensei tim 3 yang ternyata berasal dari clan Nara. (Ckckck... Dasar clan pemalas -_-)

'Sepertinya aku salah memilih orang untuk jadi Jounnin-sensei.' Batin sang Yondaime Hokage. "Selanjutnya."

"Sama." Ucap sang Jounnin-sensei tim 4 yang menjawab dengan singkat.

'Kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan... Awas kau clan Nara, kalau kalian bukan warga Konoha sudah kubuat kalian jadi perkedel.' Batin nista sang Hokage. "Hah... Selanjutnya."

"Tim 5 juga sama Hokage-sama." Ucap Jounnin-sensei tim 5.

'Akhirnya... Bukan jawaban singkat lagi...' Batinnya bersyukur. "Selanjutnya."

"Tim 6 tidak lulus, alasannya sama dengan tim sebelumnya." Jawab Jounnin-sensei tim 6.

'Hah... Sudah 6 tim yang tidak lulus, apa tahun ini kualitas akademi menurun ya? Mungkin ini akan kubicarakan dengan Iruka selaku sensei akademi yang lulus tahun ini.' Batin sang Hokage (dari tadi Hokage nista itu batin mulu, kagak gau apa kalau author pegel nulis...). "Baiklah, selanjutnya."

"Tim 7 lulus, walau mereka masih mementingkan egonya, tapi mereka berhasil mengetahui arti dari tes ini." Ucap Jounnin-sensei bermasker itu yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan hedan dari sesama Jounnin-sensei.

'Ternyata ada juga yang lulis... Tapi ini tidak seperti Kakshi yang biasanya.' Batin semua yang ada di sana. "Baiklah, selanjutnya."

"Tim 8 lulus, mereka bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, dan di akhir tes mereka mengetahui inti tes ini." Ucap satu-satunya wanita di sana a.k.a Kurenai. "Hm, lanjut."

"Tim 10 lulus dengan sempurna." Ucap sang putra Sandaime a.k.a Ashuma yang juga mendapatkan tatapan heran dari semua yang ada di sana. "Jelaskan."

"Ha'i, tim yang saya latih bisa dibilang akan jadi tim yang paling hebat. Hanya dengan sebuah taktik sederhana dari Shikamaru dapat membuat saya sangat kerepotan, ditambah teknik Shintenshin milik Ino dan Baika milik Chouji menambah sulit untuk menhalahkan tim ini. Pertama Chouji memancing saya untuk fokus padanya, saat saya lengah giliran Ino yang menggunakan Shintenshin untuk membuat saya diam dan akhirnya terkena teknik Kagemane milik Shikamaru, walau saya sudah menggunakan berkali-kali Shushin atau Kawarimi mereka tetap bisa menjebak saya bahkan saya harus sampai menyerah." Jelasnya.

'Pantas saja dapat nilai sempurna, ada anaknya Shikaku...' Batin mereka. "Tapi..." Tambah Ashuma.

"Tapi apa Ashuma?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Kata Shikamaru dia masih kalah dalam hal strategi dan analisis." Ucapnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Mungkin Shikaku, dia 'kan ahli strategi Konoha." Ucap Jounnin-sensei tim 3.

"Bukan." Ucap Ashuma membantah tebakan itu.

"Kalau bukan Shikaku lalu siapa dia?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia adalah..." Ashuma berhenti sejenak untuk menyalakan rokok. "Uzumaki..."

"Karin kah? Ternyata anak yang dibawa oleh Orochimaru-sama itu ya. Tapj wajar saja sih kalau dia-". "Bukan." Potong Ashuma. "Dia adalah Uzumaki... Naruto." Semua yang ada di sana terkejut karena ucapan Ashuma tadi. Tapi tidak bagi Sandaime Hokage yang memang sudah tahu mengenai kejeniusan Naruto.

 **POOFT**

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menggunakan Shushin, setelah asap khas Shushin itu menghilang terlihatlah seorang wan- ehem... Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan menggunakan pakaian khas Jounnin Konoha, dia adalah Shizune yang baru saja memecahkan rekor kererlambatan Kakashi.

"Ehh? Sudah kumpul semua ya?" Ucap Shizune dengan watados-nya.

"Ya, dan kau baru saja memecahkan rekor terlambat milik Kakashi." Jawab Jounnin-sensei tim 4.

"Benarkah? Ehehe... Gomenasai Hokage-sama." Ucapnya sambil tertawa garing dan menggaruk berlakang kepalanya karena gugup.

"Hah... Sudahlah, sekarang laporkan hasilnya." Ucap sang Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Ha-ha'i. Tim 11 lulus dengan cepat." Jawab Shizune.

"Jelaskan dengan jelas." Ucap Minato. "Ehh? Ba-baiklah, tim 11 lulus dalam waktu singkat dan kerjasama tim yang hebat. Walau ada sedikit perdebatan antara Naruto dan Karin mereka tetap bisa bekerjasama." Ucap Shizune.

"A-apa mereka menggunakan Jutsu?" Tanya Minato. "Hanya Sai yang menggunakan Jutsu tintanya untuk mengikat saya." Jawab Shizune.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan Shushin atau Kawarimi?" Tanya Minato(lagi). "Hamba tidak sempat karena jutsu milik Sai sangat kuat mengikat saya." Jawab Shizune.

"Hah... Baiklah, kalian boleh bubar. Besok tim yang lulus susah bisa mengambil misi." Ucap Minato.

 **POOFT**

Mendengar perintah sang Hokage mereka langsung menggunakan Shushin untuk pergi.

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai minna... Gomen ya baru bisa update sekarang dan malah tidak menepati janji saya untuk mengupdate di minggu kemarin. Sebenarnya sih tanggal satu kemarin udah setengahnya, tapi malah hilang filenya dan saya harus menulis ulang... Nah, bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan walau adegan fight-nya kurang.**

 **Mungkin hanya ini saja karena kalau kebanyakan bacot readers pasti pada bosan baca fic saya. Akhir kata, jangan tinggalkan apapun kecuali mantan, jangan lupakan masa lalu kecuali kenangan, jangan ambil apapun kecuali hikmah, jangan lupa untuk setia menanti fic ini update dan juga jangan pernah untuk tidak mereview fic saya...**

 **Uzumaki Kazune out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : adventure & friendship**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, strong!naru, good!naru, smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 7**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, matahari yang baru dua jam keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dapat menghangatkan tubuh siapapun yang merasa kedinginan. Dipagi hari, sudah lumayan banyak warga yang mulai beraktivitas, misalnya berdagang sayur, buah dan para pembelinya, atau para ninja yang berjalan di tengah desa karena telah selesai melakukan misi untuk menjaga perbatasan atau yang lainnya. Di sebuah apartemen yang cukup kecil, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar dari apartemen itu, terdapat sesosok tubuh yang terlihat sedang mengarungi alam mimpi. Yah... Walaupun sudah sekitar jam tujuh lebih, dan matahari yang menerpa wajah dari orang itu tidak dapat membuatnya tebangun.

 **KRIIIIING... KRIIIIING...**

Bunyi alaram yang sudah disetel oleh orang tadi. Bunyi alaram itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Walaupun begitu, si pemilik alaram tadi belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Dia adalah sang tokoh utama di fic ini, Naruto Uzumaki namanya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Dua jam lebih setelah alaram berbunyi terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara perempuan dari luar apartemen tokoh utama kita. Namun tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik apartemen. Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi akan tetapi lebih keras.

 **DUK... DUK... DUK...**

"Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Karin dengan volume yang lebuh keras dari sebelumnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Tunggu... Karin? Kenapa dia membangunkan Naruto? Yah... Jawabanya simpel sih... Karena Shizune mengatakan kalau mereka akan melaksanakan misi perdana. Lalu kenapa Karin? Karena dia kalah suit dengan Shizune dan Sai.

"Nar-" Ucapanya terpotong oleh sebuah chakra yang mendekat.

"Ada apa sih... Kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu dengan malas.

"Kita hari ini akan menjalankan mis-" Ucapannya terpotong lagi oleh Naruto.

"Asal bukan misi yang membosankan aku akan ikut." Ucapnya agak bersemangat. "Masuklah, tidak sopan menyuruh tamu berdiri di luar. Maaf bila apartemenku kecil dan agak berantakan." Imbuhnya.

"Ha'i, arigatou." Balas Karin. Merekapun memasuki apartemen itu dengan Naruto berada di depan Karin. "Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu yang ada di sebelah kananmu, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto.

'Hm... Cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki seperti dia.' Batin Karin saat melihat sekelilingnya.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di bagian pinggang sampai lututnya. Tak sengaja Karin melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang lumayan kekar itu, membuatnya agak blushing. Untung saja Naruto langsung masuk kamar, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia melihat wajah Karin yang agak memerah itu.

'Ternyata tubuh Naruto itu lumayan juga... Ehh, apa yang pikirkan sih!' Dasar Wanita, baru lihat yang begituan aja udah kagum, gimana kalau lihat sesuatu... Sudahlah, saya males naik rate. Ntar malah dimarahin kakak saya... (malah curhat)

Setelah menunggu Naruto berpakaian yang agak lama, akhirnya Naruto keluar juga dan hal itu membuat Karin senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa? Kesambet ya?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Karin yang senyum-senyum. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Karin menjadi cemberut. "Terserah kau saja. Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu Shizune-sensei dan Sai di kantor Hokage."

"Ya, ya." Balas Natuto. Merekapun berangkat menuju ke kantor Hokage. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang sampai negara api-maksudku Karin menoleh kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto saat ini sedang memakan nasi kepal yang entah dimana dia mendapatkannya. "Hey, darimana kau mendapat nasi itu? Setahuku kau tadi tidak membawa apapun." Tanya Karin heran.

"Hm, aku tadi menyuruh bunshinku untuk membelinya." kata Naruto. "Kau mau?" imbuhnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah nasi kepal. "Tidak, untukmu saja. Aku tidakla-" 'kruyuuukk...' Sebuah suara terdengar dari perut Karin. "Ahahaha... Sepertinya perutmu menghianatimu Karin Ojou-sama." Ucap Naruto mengejek. Mendengar ejekan dari Naruto, wajah Karin memerah dan langsung merebut nasi kepal yang disodorkan Naruto tadi. Melihat tingkah Karin membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto mengembang. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kantor Hokage.

 **Skip Time**

 **Kantor Hokage**

Terlihat ada dua orang berbeda gender dan umur. Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan kulitnya terlihat pucat, sedangkan sang perempuan memiliki rambut hitam pendek sepundak juga terlihat lebih tua dari laki-laki tadi. Mereka adalah Sai dan Shizune, anggota dari tim 11. Mereka sedang menunggu dua orang anggota tim mereka yang lain. Yap, anggota mereka adalah duo Uzumaki, Karin dan Naruto. Yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka. "Kalian dari mana saja? Lama sekali." Tanya Shizune.

"Naruto sulit dibangunkan sensei, jadi kami terlambat." Jawab Karin yang terlihat seperti menyalahkan Naruto. "Enak saja, suaramu saja tidak terdengar." Dan terjadilah perdebatan sampai Shizune menengahi mereka dan mengajak mereka masuk kantor Hokage.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

Saat ini(waktu Naruto masih otw ke kantor Hokage sama Karin), terlihat tiga orang tu-ehem maksud saya tiga orang hebat sedang menghadap kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk. Tiga orang itu adalah anggota dari Dansetsu no Sannin(maaf kalau tulisannya salah) yang beranggotakan Jiraya no gama sannin, Orochimaru(saya tidak tahu gelarnya apa), dan Tsunade sang putri siput. Saat ini mereka sedang menghadap pada sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Nggak usah banyak bacot, mari kita nguping aja apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Minato, kami akan pergi meninggalkan desa untuk beberapa waktu." Ucap pria berambut putih, Jiraya. "Memangnya ada apa sensei? Tidak mungkin kau keluar desa hanya untuk mencari inspirasi novelmu itu kan?" Tanya sang Hokage. "Itu salah satunya, tapi yang paling utama asalah salah satu mata-mataku mengatakan kalau ada sebuah organisasi gelap. Jadi aku dan Orochimaru akan keluar untuk mencari informasinya." Jawab Jiraya.

"Organisasi gelap? Apa mereka mengincar Bijuu sensei?". "Entahlah, info yang kudapatkan hanya itu saja, kami akan keluar untuk mencari iformasi yang lebih akurat. Setelah memdapatkannya kami akan pulang." Jawab Jiraya. "Lalu, Tsunade sama sendiri?". "Aku juga ingin keluar sebentar untuk mencari tanaman obat. Dan aku akan membawa Shizune denganku." Ucap Tsunade.

"Eh... Tapi, bukannya Shizune-san menjadi Jhounnin-sensei tim 11?" Tanya sang Hokage bingung. "Aku tahu itu… Tapi tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa mengerti tanaman obat sekaligus lokasi dari tanaman obat itu berada di Konoha. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkannya." Jawab Tsunade.

'Huft… sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah… Mungkin tim 11 akan aku gabung dengan tim yang lain saat akan menjalankan misi…' Batin sang Hokage pasrah. "Hah… wakatta. Kalian bisa pergi minggu depan."

"Ha'I, arigatou Hokage-sama." Ucap mereka bertiga sambil membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

 **Tok… Tok… Tok..**

'Siapa lagi ini…? Apa mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku menyelesaikan tugasku?' Batin nista sang Hokage. "Masuk." Ucapnya agak keras supaya terdengar sampai luar.

 **CKLEK… DUK…**

Suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah empat orang, satu dewasa dan tiga anak-anak. Sebut saja mereka tim 11(emangnya apaan sebut saja?). "Ohayou, Hokage-sama. Saya selaku sensei dari tim 11 akan mengambil misi untuk tim kami." Ucap Shizune. "Oh… ternyata kalian, kukira tadi Koharu dan Kotetsu. Baiklah, akan kucarikan misi untuk kalian. Hmm…"

'Kenapa tidak ada misi rank-D? padahal kemarin masih banyak misi rank-D, kenapa sekarang habis?'. "Ano… Apakah Hokage-sama tidak apa-apa? Anda seperti terlihat sedang kebingungan." Tanya Sai. "Ahaha… tidak kok. Jadi, misi kalian hari ini adalah…" Minato memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau kepada Shizune. Shizune segera membuka gulungan itu lalu membacanya, namun dia langsung terkejut setelah beberapa saat membaca gulungan itu. "A-apa anda serius dengan ini, Hokage-sama?". "Yah… Setelah mengetahui kemampuan anggota kalian kurasa kalian sudah mampu melaksanakan misi itu."

"Ano… sebenarnya misi apa yang akan kami jalankan Hokage-sama?" Tanya Karin. "Misi yang akan kita jalankan adalah misi rank-C, yaitu menjaga daerah perbatasan desa, lebih tepatnya bagian utara. Untuk Gennin yang baru lulus seperti kalian harusnya baru bisa melaksanakan misi rank-C ini setelah beberapa kali melakukan misi rank-D." Ucap sang sensei dari tim 11, Shizune.

'Yah, padahal itu hanya alasan saja karena misi rank-D hari ini habis.' Batin sang Hokage. "Nah, sekarang kalian bisa melaksanakan misi itu." Ucap sang Hokage. "Ha'I, kami pergi dulu, Hokage-sama. Nah, kita akan berkumpul di gerbang utama setengah jam lagi. Mengerti?" Ucap Shizune. "Ha'i sensei, kami mengerti." Balas ketiga muridnya dengan semangat. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan kantor Hokage untuk melakukan persiapan.

'Apakah aku seorang ayah yang baik?' Batin Minato melihat kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

Dua puluh lima menit setelah mereka pulang untuk bersiap-siap, anggota tim 11 sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha, kecuali satu. Naruto. Hah… sepertinya sulit sekali untuk membuat anak ini tertib. Begitulah kira-kira batin sang sensei.

"Yo, maaf aku tadi harus mencari peralatan ninjaku. Jadi aku agak terlambat." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. " Naruto? Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Karin kaget karena tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran dari Naruto. "Baru saja, memangnya aku telat ya?" Ucap Naruto. "Ti-tidak juga sih… Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan chakramu?" Tanya Karin penasaran. "Hm? Kalau itu aku memang menekan chakraku menggunakan chakura fuin." Jawabnya dengan santai. 'Cha-chakura fu-in? Apa dia be-benar-benar seorang gennin?' Batin Shizune kaget mengetahui kemampuan salah satu muridnya itu.

"Na-naruto-kun, darimana kau belajar menggunakan teknik itu?" Tanya Shizune dengan serius. "He? Maksud sensei teknik chakura fiun miliku?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, setahuku hanya seorang elite Jounnin yang bisa menggunakan teknik itu." Mendengar ucapan dari Shizune, kedua muridnya yang lain kaget. "Aku hanya membaca buku dan mempraktekannya." Mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat mereka membelalakkan mata. 'Sebenarnya berapa IQ anak ini? Kalau melihat statusnya sebagai putra Yondaime-sama dan Kushina-sama aku masih bisa menalarnya. Tapi ini sudah sangat jauh dari perkiraanku. Apa ini semua adalah alasan mengapa dia sering masuk rumah sakit?' Batin Shizune sambil menatap wajah Naruto. "Sudahlah sensei, bukankah kita akan melaksanakan misi?" Ucap Naruto. " Ah… Aku hampir lupa. Kita berangkat." Ucap Shizune dengan cengengesan. "Ha'i" jawab ketiga muridnya. Dan merekapun berangkat menuju perbatasan desa Konoha bagian utara.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di perbatasan utara Konoha, tim 11 pun langsung membuat strategi. "Sekarang kita sudah sampai di tempat misi kita. Perbatasan utara Konoha. Sekarang kita akan mengawasi daerah ini sampai besok pagi. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap Shizune dan dibalas anggukan oleh para muridnya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam benak Naruto. Ia merasa jika sedang diawasi. 'Mungkin hanya peraaaanku saja.' Batinnya. Tetapi saat dia melihat Karin, dia merasa kalau Karin juga merasakannya. "Sensei, boleh aku mengatur sebuah strategi? Aku merasa kalau kita saat ini sedang diawasi." Ucap Naruto. "Ya sensei. Aku juga merasakannya." Imbuh Karin yang sependapat dengan Naruto. "Hah... Terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya mengalah.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan sensei padaku. Sekarang aku ingin sensei membuat sebuah bunshin, bukan, akan lebih baik kalau menggunakan kagebunshin. Lalu Sai, buat beberapa tikus tinta untuk menganalisis daerah sekitar kita. Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera katakan letaknya, aku akan membuat bunshin untuk mengabilnya. Dan untuk Karin, kau tingkatkan saja sensor chakramu itu, karena kau lebih hebat dariku dalam sensorik. Paham?". "Ya." Ucap yang lain. "Baik, kita lakukan rencananya sekarang." Dan mereka langsung melakukan rencana yang diucapkan Naruto tadi. 'Tidak kusangka, ternyata tingkat strateginya sampai tingkat seorang Jhounin. Benar-benar hebat, dia juga tidak mau mengambil risiko yang sampai membahayakan yang lainnya. Dan juga dia bisa mengetahui kemampuan yang lainnya. Dia benar-benar jenius.' Batin Shizune kagum dengan salah satu muridnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terlihat kini mereka sedang terkepung oleh 20 otang shinobi. Merekapun membentuk formasi saling membelakangi. 'Kuso, jumlah sebanyak ini sangat melenceng dari perkiraanku. Apa yang hatus kami lakukan?' Batin Naruto. 'Benar juga... ' "Sensei, bagaimana ingatan bunshinmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Shizune. "Belum, sepertinya dia masih dalam perjala- tidak, sebentar lagi akan ada bala bantuan yang akan datang. Kita diminta untuk menahannya sampai bala bantuan datang." Jelas Shizine. "Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin Karin menghunakan rantai chakra dan sai menggunakan ular tinta untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka sejenak." Ucap Natuto. "Lalu kau sendiri?" Tanya Karin. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kelemahan dari penggunaan rantai chakra bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Karin. "Ya." "Sekarang, lakukan. Aku akan melindungi kalian dari serangan musuh."

Lalu mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. 'Akan tetapi musuh sebanyak itu terlalu banyak.' Karena terlalu banyak berfikir, mereka jadi kurang fokus. Alhasil musuhpun melemparkan shutiken ke arah mereka. "Minna, menghindar!" Perintah Shizune. Tim 11 pun terpisah, dan peluang itu dimanfaatkan oleh musuh mereka.

Melihat timnya tertekan, Naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel yangan berbentuk tanda plus di depan dadanya. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Ucap Naruto. Muncul 10 Bunshin di samping Naruto. Busin Naruto dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan lawan, diapun mendecih hingga membuat Sai mau tak mau mengeluarkan ular tintanya lebih banyak lagi, ular Sai dapat dengan cekatan mengikat salah satu diantara mereka sedangkan Karin sudah tidak bisa menggunakan rantai chakra, diawal ia telah kehabisan chakra melawan 2 orang sendirian itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Bantuan belum datang juga?!" Shizune melihat murid-muridnya yang kehabisan tenaga sangat kesal dengan keterlambatan tim pembantu, ia melirik Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk tetap menyerang, ya disini hanya Naruto yang menpunyai tenaga lebih, Shizune bisa merasakannya. 'Kuso, mereka setara Jhounin. Kalau terus begini kami bisa mati. Lagipula, kenapa bala bantuan belum juga datang? Memangnya mereka terseat di jalan kehidupan apa?' Batin Naruto.

"Mokuton : Mokusatshu shibari no Jutsu" Ucap seorang ANBU dari dahan pohon. Lalu muncul kayu-kayu yang langsung mengikat semua musuh yang dilawan tim 11. 'Mokuton? Jadi ada yang memilikinya selain Shodaime-sama? Dia bukan ANBU sembarangan.' Batin Naruto kaget dengan elemen yang dimiliki seorang ANBU itu.

"Maaf ya, kami terlambat. Mulai darisinibiar kami yang urus" Ucap ANBU dengan topeng. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, muncul tujuh orang lain lagi yang juga merupakan ANBU. Setelah semua musuh sudah terikat dengan jutsu mokuton tadi Karin dan Sai melepaskan jutsu mereka.

 **Syuut...**

Karena lengah, salah satu dari 20 orang tadi melemparkan sebuah kunai beracun ke arah Karin. Karin yang terlalu capai tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

 **Jleb**

Karena tidak merasa sakit, Karin pun membuka matanya dan kini terlihat Seorang anak tengah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. "Na-ruto..." Ucap Karin terbata. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Setelah menanyakan keadaan Karin, badan Naruto menjadi lemas dan terjatuh. Namun belum sampai menyentuh tanah, tubuh Naruto telah diyangkap oleh Karin. "Naruto. Naruto. Sadarlah Naruto. Naruto..." Karin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, begitu pula yang lainnya. Dengan hati-hati, Shizune mencabut kunai yang menancap di punggung Naruto dan membalut lukannya dengan kain. "Kalian(tim 11), cepat pergi dari sini. Biar kami yang tangani mereka. Dan cepat obati luka anak itu, sepertinya kunai itu ada racunnya." Perinta salah Seorang ANBU bertopeng Burung.

Tim 11 yang mendengar itu langsung saja meninggalkan tempat pertarungan dengan Naruto yang digendong Karin. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang kesakitan karena racun yang terdapat pada kunai tadi.

Setelah cukup jauh, mereka pun berhenti di bawah pohon untuk mengobati Naruto. "Sai, tolong carikan air bersih. Dan Karin, tolong kau berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerang lagi." Ucap Shizune yang dibalas anggukan kedua muridnya. Shizune yang merupakan seorang ninja medis langsung saja melepas kain yang dia gunakan untuk menghentikan pendarahan, setelah itu Shizune melepas pakaian bagian atas Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan racun.

"Sensei, ini airnya." Ucap Sai sambil membawa satu botol dengan air di dalamnya. "Arigatou, Sai." Shizune menerima botol berisi air itu lalu disiramkan pada tangannya. Lalu mengeluarkan racun dengan menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya. 'Bertahanlah Naruto.' Batin Karin yang khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shizune berhasil mengeluarkan semua racun sari tubuh Naruto. "Huh... Sudah selesai. Minna, kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan perawatan pada Naruto." "Ha'i, sensei." Ucap kedua muridnya kompak.

 **Wuus**

 **Wuus**

 **Wuus**

 **:::The Legend of Ninja:::**

Dalam sebuah lorong dengan genangan air yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, terlihat seorang bocah sedang terbaring dalam posisi terlentang dengan kedua mata yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. 'Dimana aku?' Tanya sang anak. Sang anak tadipun mulai berdiri setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia berjalan kedepan mengikuti saluran air tadi, sampai dia menemukan sebuah penjara dengan segel yang dia ketahui adalah segel pengekang. 'Segel pengekang?' Matanya kembali menoleh ke dalam jeruji besi itu dan menemukan sebuah penjara lagi dengan aksara fuin di tengahnya. 'Fuin berlapis? Apa maksudnya?' Batin anak tadi.

Perlahan si anak tadi mwmbalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Perlhan tubuhnya terurai menjadi cahaya.

 **Skip Time**

Perlahan kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka. Memperlihatkn iris berwarna biru sebiru lautan. Objek yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan bau obat yang agak menyengat. "Ini... Dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja di rumah sakit, kau itu terkena racun. Beruntung Tsunade masih di Konoha, jadi kau tidak harus koma selama 1 bulan." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Saat Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara terlihat seorang pria dewasa berambut putih panjang diikat ekor kuda yang dia ketahui bernama Jiraya. "Tidak usah kaget begitu..." Ucap sang Gamma Sennin percaya diri. "Memangnya siapa yang kaget? Aku malah malas melihat wajah mesum milikmu itu." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat kedua mata salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin Konoha itu berubah menjadi bulat putih dengan mulut terbuka. "Sialan kau gaki. Berani sekali kau menghina wajah penakluk wanita ini wajah mesum." Ucap Jiraya agak kesal sambil menunjuk wajah sang pemancing emosi.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu saat malam penyegelan?" Tanya Naruti tiba-tiba. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu sendiri?" Tanya balik Jiraya. "Bukan itu, maksudku apa ada hal yang dirahasiakan dari kejadian yang sebenarnya?" Jelas Naruto. "Hmm... Kalau soal itu... Bagaimana ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah rahasia rank-S desa Konoha. Tapi melihat kau yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, maka akan ku ceritakan. Tapi kau harus memberikan alasan kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini."

"Hah... Tapi bisakah kau membuat kekkai kedap suara? Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui ini." Tutur putra Yondaime Hokage itu. "Baiklah, dan ini juga menyangkut rahasia rank-S." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Jiraya langsung membuat beberapa hand seal. Setelah selesai membuat kekkai, Naruto menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami saat sedang koma.

"Saat aku pingsan(Naruto belum tahu kalau dia koma selama 5 hari)... Aku melihat sebuah saluran pembuangan air. Lalu aku menyusurinya sampai menemukan sebuah penjara dengan fuin pengekang, namun di dalam fuin pengekang itu terdapat sebuah penjara dengan aksara 'Fuin' di tengahnya. Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Jiraya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia memang yankin bahwa tidak lama lagi Naruto akan menyadarinya. Namun ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraan Jiraya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Hah... Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya ya... Akan aku jelaskan secara singkat saja... Kau itu adalah ..." Mendengar pernyataan Jiraya, Naruto kaget mengetahui kebenarannya. "Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui ceritanya, kau bisa tanya langsung pada Minato ata Kushina." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jiraya melepaskan kekkai kedap suara itu.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah datang, kalau begiyu aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto." Setelah itu, Jiraya keluar dari ruangan melalui jendela. Dan masuklah Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Hinata, dan Karin dari pintu ruangan.

"Kau sudah sehat Naruto?" Tanya Kiba. "Dan kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup? Memangnya ada yang menjengukmu tadi?" Tanya Chouji.

"Yah, kutasa juga begitu. Dan tenang saja, aku hanya pingsan beberapa jam kok." Ucap Naruto.

"He? Beberapa jam? Kau itu koma selama 5 hari baka, dan beruntung tadi pagi kau sudah bisa dipindahkan dari ruangan khusus." Ucap Kiba agak kesal dengan pernyataan sahabat merahnya itu.

"Eh... APAAAAAAAAA... "

 **Jduak…**

"Ittai... Apa yang kau lakukan Shino, sakit tahu!" Yah... Beginilah kalau lima orang 'pintar' ini jadi satu, mereka akan berdebat, namun tak berselang lama mereka tertawa.

"Ah... Bagaimana keadaanmu Karin? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto pada teman satu timnya itu.

"Y-ya, a-aku tidak a-apa-apa kok." Ucap Karin agak kaget karena Naruto khawatir padanya.

"Syukurlah." Melihat ini, semua teman yang mengetahui kepribadian dari Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka tahu bahwa Naruto sangatlah menghargai adanya sebuah ikatan.

Dan mereka terus mengobrol sampai sore hari. "Susah sore rupanya, kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, sepertinya kau benar, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Naruto. Celat sembuh." Ucap Chouji, sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, arigatou minna." Dan teman teman Naruto pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hah... Aku tahu kau ada di sana... Shika." Desah Naruto malas.

"Mendokuse, saat berbincang tadi aku melihat kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ya..."

"Ceritakan saja, kalau aku bisa membantu, akan ku bantu sebisaku. Walaupun itu sangat merepotkan."

"Aku... Ingin membuat sebuah organisasi, organisasi yang memiliki anggota dari berbagai desa untuk menciptakan apa yang ada dalam salah satu buku faforitku." Ucap Naruto kurang yakin. 'Sebenarnya sih bukan hanya itu' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Kau ingin menjadi mising-nin?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula organisasi ini bersifat rahasia dan tertutup. Sekaligus langkah pertamaku dalam menciptakan perdamaian yang ada dalam buku faforitku, mana mungkin aku jadi mising-nin? Aku malas kalau selalu diburu, mendokusai."

"Apa-apaan alasanmu itu? Dan itu juga trend mark miliku kamvret!" . "Lalu namanya?"

"Namanya adalah...

... **Kinkage**."

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai minna... Saya kembali lagi dengan Chapter 7... Maaf ya kelamaan update, ini karena saya terlalu banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata. Apalagi jabatan ketua selalu saja menjadi makanan saya di kehidupan.**

 **Nah, bagaimana chapter ini? Bagis kah? Atau jelek? Itu sih teraerah kalian yang menilai.**

 **Dan saya juga minta doanya, karena hari rabu besok saya akan menjalani kegiatan study tour ke surganya para lelaki, Bali.**

 **Nah, seperti biasa saya juga minta tanggapan dari para readers sekalian tentang fic saya ini. Jadi jangan lupa untuk memberikan reviewnya ya...**

 **Uzumaku Kazune out...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Pair : tar juga tahu...**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, maybe ooc, strong!naru, good!naru, smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Krik... Krik... Krik...**

Di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen terlihat sang tokoh utama kita (Waktunya saya skip satu minggu setelah misi dan Naruto sudah keluar dari RS) sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. 'Satu tim dengan mereka ya... Tapi hanya untuk misi ini kan? Ku pikir tidak masalah. Lagipula kenapa Shizune-sensei harus pergi?'

 **Flashback**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang memiliki surai merah jabrik dengan mata blue shaphire mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dengan warna hitam di bagian lengan, bahu dan resletingnya, memakai celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu ninja. Dia adalah tokoh utama fic ini, Naruto. 'Kenapa harus sekarang sih... Padahal aku baru mau tidur setelah latihan dengan Shikaku-san.' Batinnya.

Saat ini dia berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan tampang yang kurang meyakinkan, lelah dan malas bercampur menjadi satu di wajah jel-maksudku di wajah 'sok' tampannya itu. Sampai di depan pintu kantor Hokage Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dia tahu kenapa dia dipanggil Hokage. Pasti mengenai sang Sensei, Shizune yang akan pergi keluar Konoha bersama cucu Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu kata "Masuk." Dan masuklah Naruto ke ruangan 'indah' khusus para Hokage. Setelah membuka pintu, tirlihat teman-teman satu angkatannya bersama Jhounin-Sensei mereka masing-masing.

"Baik, karena semua sudah berkumpul maka aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari pemanggilan kalian semua. Yang pertama, Shizune akan mendampingi Tsunade-Hime keluar desa untuk beberapa waktu. Yang kedu-"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau orang yang bernama Shizune itu keluar desa?" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kiba memotong ucapan sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Shizune adalah Jhounin-Sensei tim 11, dengan kata lain tim dari Naruto, Karin, dan Sai..."

"Jadi sudah seharusnya Hokage-sama memanggil kita untuk membahas masalah penempatan anggota tim 11 ini." Ucapan sang Hokage kembali dipotong oleh sang mantan murid, Kakashi Hatake.

'Kenapa ucapanku selalu dipotong... Oh, Kami-sama apa salah hambamu yang gagah dan berani ini' Batin Minato frustasi.

"Seperti yang di ucapkan Kakashi, hal yang kedua adalah bagaimana menempatkan ketiga murid Shizune dalam melaksanakan misi. Tim 11, saat kalian akan melaksanakan misi, kalian akan diikutkan dalam misi tim lain. Dan karena tim yang belum melaksanakan misi untuk minggu ini adalah tim 7, 8, dan 10, maka aku akan menempatkan kalian di 3 tim yang berbeda. Naruto-kun, kau akan masuk ke tim 7 untuk melaksanakan misi minggu ini. Karin, kau akan masuk ke tim 8. Dan Sai, kau masuk ke tim 10. Mengerti?" Jelas sang Hokage yang dibalas anggukan oleh orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

 **Doong**

'Hancur sudah peranku sebagai Hokage... Mereka seperti tidak menganggapku...' Batin Minato yang pundung. Poor you Minato...

"Nah, sekarang aku akan membagikan misi kepada kalian. Untuk tim 7..." "Ano... Hokage-sama, boleh kami mengambil misi besok?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino, Kiba, Shino, Karin, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai. Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, Minato memandang ke arah mereka bingung.

"Memangnya kalian kenapa?"

"Latihan strategi dengan Tou/kaa-san kami." Ucap Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji kompak.

"Latihan strategi? Me-"

"Lebih tepatnya adu strategi dengan kami." Seketika semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

'Tou/kaa-san?' Batin Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba melihat siapa yang masuk ruangan.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi kami hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak kami. Tapi Shikaku bilang kalau kekuatan anak-anak kami akan keluar jika kami mengetes mereka dalam adu strategi. Dan yah... kami kalah dengan mereka." Mendengar penjelasan dari Inoichi membuat seluruh Jhounin-sensei dan duo Hokage(Minato dan Hiruzen) kaget dan membatin 'Yang benar saja!? Mereka kalah melawan anak-anak ini?'

'Adu strategi?'

'Apa Shikamaru yang mengatur strateginya? Hebat juga, mungkin dia bisa jadi Chuunin tahun ini.'

'Sepertinya lulusan tahun ini akan menjadi lulusan akademi terbaik sepanjang sejarah konoha. Baru Gennin saja sudah bisa mengalahkan para pemimpin klan, bagaimana kalu mereka sudah jadi Chuunin atau Jounin? Satu desa bisa dikalahkan mungkin.'

 **Skip Time**

 **Hokage monument**

 **Tim 7** (saya cuman mau nulis perkenalan dari tim 7, tim yang lainnya saya males jelasinnya. Hemat tenaga bro...)

Siang harinya, setelah penjelasan tentang adu strategi yang dilakukan oleh tim Naruto dengan tim Shikaku di kator Hokage. Seluruh tim Genin pergi ke tempat yang berbeda, misalnya tim 7 yang pergi ke Monumen Wajah Hokage.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Jounin-sensei tim 7, Kakashi Hatake (penampilan seperti canon) sambil menutup buku dengan sampul berwarna oranye.

"Ano... sumimasen sensei, bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?" Tanya satu satunya perempuan yang ada di tim itu, Sakura Haruno (penampilan canon)

"Yah... bagaimana ya? Kita kedatangan anggota baru jadi sensei rasa kita harus menyambutnya dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu... Nah, dimulai dari-"

"SENSEI DULU" Teriak Sakura dan Menma memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Yare yare, baiklah. Sensei akan memperkenalkan diri sensei terlebih dahulu. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak kusukai, hobiku kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, dan cita-citaku... belum terpikirkan. Sekarang giliranmu, Sakura."

'Sensei yang aneh' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar perkenalan dari Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi kembali mengambil buku yang tadi ia baca dan membuka halaman yang ia baca sebelum menutup buku dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'sakralnya'.

"Ha'i. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno, yang kusukai adalah dunia medis, yang tidak kusukai adalah perang yang menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa, hobiku adalah mempeajari tentang tanaman obat, dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang medic-nin yang dapat diandalkan." Perkenalan dari Sakura sukses membuat teman satu timnya terkejut. Terkejut? Ya, perkenalan Sakura kali ini sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali. Dulu dia hanya seorang fans girl Sasuke, tetapi sekarang dia memiliki tekad. Sangat berbeda sekali bukan?

'Hmm... sepertinya dia sangatberguna untuk membantu kelompok kami. Dan kelompok kami juga baru ada dua anggota. Dan medic-nin? Oh, ayolah... kami pasti sangat membutuhkannya dalam tujuuan kami.' Batin Naruto yang menganalisis kemampuan dari temannya itu.

"Giliraanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha, kesukaanku adalah berlatih, yang tidak kusukai adalah penghianat, hobiku kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya, dan cita-cita bukan, lebih tepatnya ambisiku adalah dalang dari pembantaian klanku." Perkenalan yang sangat dingin dari Sasuke.

'Dia memiliki tujuan yang kuat. Tapi, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika mengetahui dalang dari pembantaian itu?' Analisa Naruto (Lagi).

"Menma."

"Namaku Menma Namikaze, yang kusukai adalah Yakisoba, yang tidak kusukai adalah hantu (mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang pucat), hobiku berlatih **Rasengan** , dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang Hokage." Ucap Menma dengan semangat masa muda.

'Menjadikan berlatih jutsu hobi? Maniak jutsu.' Batin Naruto

"Terakhir, Naruto."

"Ha'i. Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, yang saya sukai adalah Ramen buatan paman Teuchi, yang tidak saya sukai adalah kebencian, hobi saya membaca buku di perpustakaan Konoha, dan cita-cita saya adalah menjadi Hokage yang diakui oleh penduduk desa serta mewujudkan impian dari seorang penulus novel kesukaan saya."

"Impian penulis novel?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Ha'i, impiannya adalah untuk mendamaikan dunia ini dengan menghapuskan rantai kebencian. Dunia dimana tidak ada pertempuran dan dendam. Dunia dimana manusia saling menerti satu sama lain." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa penulis novel itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kakashi yang tertarik dengan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Jiraya-sama" Jawabnya. 'Jiraya-sama? Setahuku dia hanya menulis novel yang begituan. Ternyata dia juga bisa menulis novel yang mebuat seseorang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama. Yare yare, murid baruku ternyata pintar juga.' Batin Kakashi.

"Lalu, apa judul novelnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, karena saya hanya menemukannya terjatuh saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Itupun hanya sebagiannya, kemungkinan novelnya belum jadi." Jawab Naruto.

"Souka. Nah, kalau begitu sensei akan menutup kegiatan kita hari ini. Dan untuk besok, kalian harus berkumpul di Training Ground 7 pukul 5 pagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **Pooft**

"Mattaku, tak kusangka kita akan menlakukannya lagi. Ini seperti de javu saja." Ucap Menma malas.

"Lagi? Jadi kalian sudah pernah?" Tanya Naruto menyeringitkan alisnya.

"Ya begitulah... Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yah... Sepertinya saya juga harus pulang. Baiklah, saya duluan, Sakura-san, Menma-Sama." Ucap Naruto sambil melompat meninggalkan dua anggota tim 7. Terlihat raut tidak nyaman dari wajah Menma. 'Sebegitu bencikah kau pada kami, Otouto?'

 **Flashback off**

"Gaahh... Kenapa hidupku jadi semakin aneh..." Gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. "Hah... Apa boleh buat, ini sudah jadi keputusan dari Yondaime-sama. Yosh, saatnya untuk tidur. Oyasuminasai" Kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sebelum menutup mata dan tidur.

Dari luar, terlihat siluet yang sedang mengamati apartemen atau lebih tepatnya jendela apartemen Naruto. Siluet tadi tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah tertidur. 'Oyasumi, Naruto.' Ucap orang itu sebelum meninggalkan atap yang dia gunakan untuk mengamati apartemen Naruto.

 **:::Naruto : The Legend of Ninja:::**

 **Keesokan hari**

Terlihat mentari pagi mulai menampakan sinarnya, embun pagi yang lumayan tebal menemani pagi indah dari desa Konoha. Dengan ditemani nyayian dari burung-burung liar, Naruto menggunakan waktu menunggu teman-temannya dengan pemanasan ringan untuk sekedar merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum melakukan tes.

"Konoyaro, mereka lama sekali. Awas saja kalau sampai aku disuruh untuk melawan mereka, aku akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur..." Yah... sebenarnya sudah satu jam Naruto menunggu Tim 7, namun karena semua Gennin dari tim ini (kecuali Naruto) sudah mengetahui sifat dari Kakashi mereka juga mengikuti kebiasaan sang sensei.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam, ketiga Gennin tim 7 telah tiba. "Oy, Naruto-san." Teriak satu-satunya gadis di tim ini, Sakura Haruno. Sambil melambaikan tangan dan wajah yang cerah, Sakura berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang berlari mengelilingi Training Ground.

 **Twitch**

Mendengar teriakan dari Sakura, Naruto mengehntikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan perempatan yang lumayan besar di dahinya.

"Oy, teme... KENAPA KALIAN BARU DATANG HAH?! KALIAN PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?!" Maki Naruto pada ketiga Gennin itu dengan wajah yang sangat emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi? Dia sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berangkat jam empat tapi malah harus menunggu selama hampir tiga jam? Yang benar saja...

"A-ahaha, sumimasen. Ini karena Kakashi-sensei sering telat, jadi kami kebiasaan telat." Ucap Menma dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan.

'HEEE?! SEORANG SENSEI DATANG TERLAMBAT? Awas saja, akan kukalahkan mereka. Dan akan kuubah kebiasaan mereka. Pasti.' Batin Naruto.

 **Pooft**

"Yo minna. Maaf sensei terlambat lagi. Tadi sensei ber-"

 **Buagh**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi harus menerima pukulan di perutnya. Melihat siapa pemukul itu membuat Menma marah dan mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKASHI-SENSEI HAH?!" Teriak Menma tidak terima.

"Itu adalah imbalan yang pas untuk seorang sensei yang berani terlambat." Balas Naruto datar.

"Grrr... Kau..." lalu Menma mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan siap mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Naruto. Namun sebelum mendaratkan pukulannya, sebuah tangan menghentikan pukulan itu. Melihat siapa yang berani menghalangi pukulannya membuat Menma terbelalak karena kakashi 'lah yang menghentikan laju dari tangannya itu.

"Se-sensei." Kakasi tersenyum dialik masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya itu. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Naruto yang kerah jaketnya masih dicengkram Naruto.

"Ma ma, tidak usah setegang ini. Kita hanya akan melakukan tes saja. Jadi tidak perlu ada pertikaian seperti ini. Dan Naruto, aku selaku sensei minta maaf karena keterlambatanku... Menma, lepaskan cengkramanmu itu dan minta maaf." Ucap Kakashi lembut.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang sensei membuat Menma mau tidak mau harus melepaskan cengkramannya sedetik kemudian kata maaf keluar dari bibir Menma yang sebenarnya enggan untuk mengatakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dapat memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang berarti.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan melakukan tes pada kalian berempat. Kalian harus merebut ini." Kata Kakashi menggantung sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

 **Klinting klinting**

Keluarlah tiga lonceng dari saku celana Kakashi. "Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku. Dan ingat, serang aku dengan niat membunuh. Kalian mengerti?" Lanjutnya.

"APAAAA... LONCENG LAGI... Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi sensei? Aku tidak mau diikat lagi..." Teriak Menma yang tidak terima dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Yah, kalau kalian merasa tidak asing tentu saja. Ini adalah latihan pertama mereka setelah lulus dari akademi. Lalu sekarang harus melakukannya lagi? Mungkin kalau belum diikat tidak apa-apa, tapi lain halnya dengan Menma yang pernah diikat.

"Ano... Sumimasen, sensei. Bolehkah saya menggantikan anda sebagai pembawa lonceng itu? Mungkin agak aneh bagi anda, tapi jika sensei ingin mengulang masa lalu sensei bisa ikut menyerang saya." Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Seorang Gennin menantang tiga Gennin dan seorang Jhounnin mantan ANBU? Hal yang di luar dugaan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau meminta hal itu?" Tanya Kakashi. "Hah... Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak harus dijawab. Tapi baiklah, akan saya beri tahu. Alasannya adalah..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya, sementara tim 7 penasaran dengan alasan naruto menantang mereka.

"KARENA KALIAN TERLAMBAT HAMPIR TIGA JAM!" Teriak Naruto dan kini terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal dengan banyak perempatan yang terdapat di kepalanya. "Dan juga mengajari kalian sesuatu yang berharga." Ucapnya tersenyum dengan aura hitam di belakangnya ditambah sebuah topeng Hannya.

'Se-seram juga dia kalau marah...' Batin tim 7 yang ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ba-baiklah, kita mulai saja latihannya. Nah, ini loncengnya Naruto. Kau bisa memulainya kapan saja kau mau." Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan tiga buah lonceng kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i, arigatou sensei."

"Yosh... Pelajaran dari Naruto-sensei akan dimulai dari... SEKARANG."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan. " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** "

Naruto mulai menyerang tim 7 dengan para Bunshinnya, sedikit senyum terlihat diwajahnya mengetahui tim 7 tidak selemah yang dia pikirkan. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan dari Tim 7 Naruto berlari menjauh dengan melewati Bunshinnya ke arah hutan.

'Yosh, saatnya mengamati.' Batinnya. Pandangannya kini dia arahkan pada Menma yang melawan Bunshin dengan jutsu yang sama dan dua senjata yang wajib dimiliki oleh Shinobi, Kunai dan Shuriken. Tak banyak yang berkurang, namun sedikit membantu. 'Menggunakan Bunshin ya... Jadi dia petarung jarang dekat.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada Sakura. Sakura terlihat sangat kuwalahan melawan Bunshin-Bunshin Naruto, hanya dengan bermodalkan dua Kunai Sakura berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga. 'Petarung jarank dekat lagi? Apa tidak ada yang lain?' Dan sebuah kesalahan besar yang dibuat Naruto. "DASAR BUNSHIN SIALAAAAN..." Teriak Sakura. Sakurapun melompat menjauh dari kerumunan Bunshin yang berjumlah ratusan itu. Mengembalikan kedua kunainya ke kantong dan mengepalkan tinjunya, Sakura berlari ke arah kerumunan itu lagi. "SHANAROOO..."

 **Buagh blaaar**

Satu bunshin terlempar dan menghantam pohon. 'Sepertinya ada monster di tim ini' Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Mirip dengan Tsunade-sama.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kini pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Sasuke. 'Mari kita lihat keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini.' Batinnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke melompat ke atas sambil merangkai beberapa segel tangan dengan agak cepat. " **Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu** " Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya, Sasuke menyemburkan api yang cukup besar dan berhasil menghilangkan sebagian besar bunshin. 'Akhirnya ada juga yang memiliki serangan selain jarak dekat. Sekarang tinggal Kakashi-Sensei.' Pandangannya kini mencari sosok Kakashi. Namun yang dicari tidak ada. 'Kemana perginya sensei pemalas itu.'

"Mencariku?" Ucap Kakashi diiringi sebuat kepalan tinju ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto dengan refleksnya menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat turun dari pohon, Naruto mundur sambil melempar beberapa kunai kearah Kakashi, salah satu kunai tersebut berhasil mengenainya, senyum sumringah diwajahnya memudar sewaktu tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebuah bongkahan kayu,

"Cih." Ia sangat kesal mengetahui itu bukanlah tubuh Kakashi yang asli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi eh Naruto" ucap Kakashi dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto yang tarkejut hanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi yang tersenyum menutup kedua matanya, bersamaan dengan sebuah 'Jutsu pamungkas' yaitu jurus Derita 1000 tahun. Naruto pun terpental jauh dari hutan.

Bersamaan Naruto terjatuh, Naruto yang di lawan ketiga murid Kakashipun menghilang,. Sasuke dan Menma yang mengetahui semua itu hanya bunshin merasa kesal. Sedangkan Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambil senbuah lonceng dari gengaman Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tengkurap menungging. Menma pun ikut mengambil lonceng yang tersisa dari tangan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah jengkel, dan tak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang harus menggantikan Menma terikat disebuah batang kayu.

"Yatta, aku mendapatkannya" ujar Sakura kegirangan, Menmapun tidak kalah menampakkan wajah senangnya. Sudah dapat di tebak wajah kesal Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan sebuah lonceng dari tangan Naruto. sebenarnya salah Sasuke dendiri tidak mau mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengambilnya, karena ia sibuk mengamati apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia merasa tidak terima.

"Kalian curang." Ujar Naruto sembari menegakkan badannya. "-kalian mengambil lonceng itu saat saya sedang di posisi nista itu." Lanjutnya membuang muka.

"Salahmu sendiri Naruto, mengunakan cara curang untuk mengelabuhi kami, untung Kakashi-sensei dapat mengalahkanmu." Sewot Sakura.

"Sudah, kalian silahkan nikmati makan siang kalian, dan berhubung Sasuke-kun tidak mendapatkan lonceng, ikatlah dia di tiang kayu."

"YOKAI." Teriak Menma sambil Hormat pada Kakashi dan melakukan apa yang Kakashi katakan tadi denga penuh 'perasaan'.

"Berhubung Sasuke-kun sedang diikat, silahkan menikmati bentou kalian." Ujar kakashi kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

 **Another Place**

Di bukit Monumen Hokage, terlihat seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang berdiri di atas pahatan wajahnya dengan cerutu di sela-sela antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dia adalah Hokage yang mendapat julukan The Profesor, Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini... Danzou." Ujarnya sambil melirik arah belakang. Terlihat seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan Hiruzen dengan perban Yang menutupi mata kiri dan dahinya, serta sebuah tongkat (Maklum... Aki-aki). Dialah sang Shinobi bayangan Konoha, Danzou Shimura, teman satu angkatan dan satu perguruan dengan Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan tim 11." Jawab Danzou singkat.

"Huuft... Maaf Danzou. Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan Minato, Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya." Balas Hiruzen sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Danzou.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan dia?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya, Kau pasti sudah tahu apa alasannya." Jawab Danzou sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sang Mantan Hokage itu. 'Karena dia adalah bawahanku yang spesial.' Lanjutnya salam hati.

 **Back to Naruto Place**

Saat ini Naruto cs sudah selesai memakan bekalnya (kecuali Kakashi dan Sasuke). Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa kotak bentou dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke. "Makanlah, Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu... Bagaimana caraku memakannya? Kau tahu sendiri bukan, Aku saat ini sedang diikat." Balas Sasuke yangmengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Lagipula, kau tadi menghabiskan bentou milikmu, jadi kemungkinan itu hanya tempatnya saja." Lanjtnya.

"Kheh... Memangnya aku seburuk itu?" Kata Naruto Sambil membukakan tutup bentou itu, terlihat isi bentou itu masih penuh tidah berkurang sedikitpun. "Ba-bagaima bisa... Bukankah tadi kau menghabiskan bentoumu?" Tanya Sakura dari sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Kalau itu sih... Aku mendapatkannya dari sini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat sebuah ransel. "ITU MILIKKU BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah yang menjadi besar dan matanya hanya berwarna putih.

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa senista ini.' Batin Mereka.

"Biasa aja kali... Dan Sakura, bisa kau suapi Sasuke?" Dan kata Narutopun Langsung direspon oleh Sakura. Sakura langsung saja menyahut bentou yang ada di tangan Naruto dan menyuapi Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... Aaa.." Dan direspon juga oleh Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Kalian serasi sekali. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Goda Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker miliknya.

"U-urusai." Ucap sasuke yang kesal lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah kanan. 'Awas kau Naruto.' Batin Sasuke yang memberi Glare pada Naruto. Namun Naruto seolah tak terpengaruh dengan Glare itu dan malah memberikan senyum seolah mengatakan 'Nikmati saja Sasuke, jarang-jarang ada perempuan yang menyuapimu seperti ini.'

Dan tak terasa, acara 'suap' itupun sudah selesai. Dan kini Naruto melihat jam weker yang menunjukan 11.46 yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi. "Sensei, bolehkah saya pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto halus.

"Yah... Karena latihan hari ini juga sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Kakashi.

"Yosh. Arigatou Sensei." Setelah berterima kasih pada sang sensei, Naruto langsung mengambil kunai dari kantongnya dan melemparkan ke arah Sasuke. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO.." Teriak Sakura yang sudah histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Naruto.

"Te-tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memutuskan tali yang mengikat Sasuke."

"Ehh?"

Dan Narutopun kembali melihat ke arah weker itu dan terlihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.50

"GYAA... Kita terlambat Sasuke..."

"Hn." Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang pergi dengan terburu-buru. Yah, begitulah akhir percakapan mereka.

 **Skip Time**

Di gerbang rumah Shikamaru, kini berkumpul beberapa anak dan seorang pria dewasa. Terlihat dua orang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang kecapaian.

"CEPATLAH NARUTO, WAKTUNYA TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"CEPAT WAKTU KALIAN TINGGAL LIMABELAS DETIK LAGI!" Kini giliran Kiba yang berteriak.

"JUU, KYUU, HACHI, NANA, ROKU, GO, YON, SAN, NII, ICHI."

"Gwahhh...Gara-gara Shikaku-ossan... Hahh... yang menang jadi... Hahh... ada peraturan seperti ini..." Keluh Naruto yang sudah tiduran dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena lari dari training ground ke rumah Shikamaru.

"Baguslah, tidak ada yang terlambat. Dan... kenapa kalian tidak melompati rumah saja tadi?" mendengar ucapan dari Shikaku, Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya sedang dibodohi. "Oi kuso-dobe, kau sengaja berlari agar kita telat ya..." kata Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Baka, Aku tadi terburu-buru sampai lupa menonaktifkan Fuin pengekang yang kupasang."

"Hah... sudahlah kalian, mau ikut atau tidak." Lerai Shino yang melihat tanda-tanda perkelahian(?). "Tentusaja Aku harus ikut. Aku tidak mau Shikaku-ossan lagi yang menang." Seru Naruto setelah bisa mengatur napasnya.

 **Skip Time (Permainannya saya skip saja, karena gak tahu cara mainnya)**

Kini Naruto cs sedang berbaring di atap rumah Shikamaru sambil menatap awan di sore hari dengan tenang. Namun di tengah ketenangan itu Kiba tiba-tiba saja berteriak. "GAAHHH... Kenapa kau bisa kalah Naruto... Kau itu satu-satunya harapan kami agar kita bisa terbebas dari peraturan menyebalkan yang dibuat Shikaku-san."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi... Kita tidak bisa menentukan masa depan bukan?" Balas Naruto malas.

"Hah... kalian ini... Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita mengadakan turnamen ini. Kita sudah menjadi Gennin, dan pasti kita akan disibukan dengan misi." Lerai Shino (lagi).

"Ya, itu benar. Dan... Naruto, bagaimana dengan organisasi yang ingin kau bentuk?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Entahlah, bahkan aku belum mendapatkan anggotanya." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan calonnya." Lanjutnya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Dan kenapa kalian tidak terkejut?"

"Buat apa? Kami sudah tahu kok." Jawab Chouji yang bangun dari acara tidurannya. Dan setelah itu, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Shino juga bangun dari acara tiduran mereka.

"Yap, dan siapa saja calon anggotanya, Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke antusias.

"Mungkin... beberapa anggota tim yang lulus tahun ini." Jawab Naruto. "Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut menjadi anggotanya?"

"Kheh... Itu tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Kami akan ikut." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah, Aku menerima kalian menjadi anggota. Tapi kalau hanya dari Konoha saja belum cukup. Kita juga harus merekrut anggota dari luar desa." Ujar Naruto yang kini memasang wajah antusias.

"Tenang saja, kami juga akan mencarinya." Balas Kiba dengan nada yang agak sombong.

 **T.B.C**

 **HUAAA... Gomenasai minna, Author kelamaan update... yah ini karena sedang banyak kesibukan sih, ditambah ada keluarga yang meninggal dan saya yang sedang sakit (kasian).**

 **Jadi, bagaimana chapter ini? Boring? Jelek? Yah ini juga dikerjakan sebisa mungkin. Dan tadinya mau dikasih sesuatu, tapi lebih baik saya masukan di chapter depan supaya gak kehabisan ide... saya juga mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, semoga puasanya lancar.**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review.**

 **Terimakasih juga buat yang udah fol dan fav fanfic saya ini.**

 **Terakhir, see you next chapter... dah...**

 **Uzumaki Kazune LOG OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: The Legend of Ninja**

 **Author : Kazune Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem doang...**

 **Genre : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Pair : tar juga tahu...**

 **Warning : gaje, typo, banyak spoiler, ooc, strong!naru, good!naru, smart!naru, life!MinaKushi, jinchuuriki!Menma**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan penduduk desa, menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan mendamaikan dunia. Akankah dia bisa melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar sebuah suara cempreng khas milik Naruto.

 **Cklek**

Setelah pintu iyu dibuka terlihatlah Naruto yang menggunakan kaos putih dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di bagian depan dan celana pendek hitam. " Oh, Hatake-sensei. Ada apa?"

"Kita akan melaksanakan misi. Berkumpul di ruangan Hokage sekarang."

 **Pooft**

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi meghilang dalam kepulan asap tanpa memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang memerah menahan emosi. "Dasar Sensei kampret." Gerutunya sambil masuk kedalam apartemennya.

 **Skip Time**

Di kantor Hokage, tim 7 telah berkumpul. Mereka menunggu satu orang lagi untuk bisa mengabil misi.

 **Tok**

"Hah... Masuk." Suara seorang kakek yang berdiri sambil menatap luar jendela.

 **Cklek**

Setelah pintu terbuka terlihat Naruto yang masuk mengenakan kaos biru dongker lengan pendek dengan rompi berwarna oranye dan celana panjang oranye serta sepatu ninja biru. Naruto masuk ruangan dengan wajah yang kalem bercampur kesal. "Setidaknya ketuklah pintu sebanyak tiga kali, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hiruzen yang menasehati Naruto.

"Kalau satu saja sudah cukup kenapa harus tiga?" Balas Naruto yang terkesan cuek. Mendengar balasan dari Naruto membuat Hiruzen sedikit emosi. "Kau ini... Kalau dinasehati orang tua itu didengarkan.!" Ucap Hiruzen setengah berteriak. "Ha'i, ha'i." Ucap Naruto tidak peduli.

'Sepertinya kami dilupakan.' Batin mereka yang ada di sana kecuali Hiruzen dan Naruto. "Ya-yah, kita kembali ke fokus pembicaraan kita. Karena kalian berlima, maka aku akan memberikan kalian misi rank-C, mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan pulang ke rumahnya. Tazuna-san Silahkan masuk."

"Jadi ini ninja yang akan mengantarku? Lemah sekali... Bahkan dari mereka berlima yang terlihat meyakinkan hanya pria bermasker itu." Ucap seorang kakek yang mengenakan caping sambil membawa sebotol sake di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi... seorang Uchiha dan kedua putraku belum cukup untuk melindungimu?" Ucap Minato tersenyum dengan aura yang mengerikan. 'Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa semengerikan itu.' Batin Sasuke dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Minato tertegun. Lalu tersenyum sesaat walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"O-oh, ma-maaf. Sa-saya tidak tahu kalau ada putra anda... a-aha-ahahaha..." Ucap Tazuna yang gelagapan. Yah, mengatai putra Hokage di depan wajahnya sendiri itu merupakan sebuah kekeliruan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang silahkan perkenalkan diri anda dan tujuan anda menyewa ninja kami." Ujar minato yang sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Ha'i. Namaku Tazuna, aku menyewa kalian untuk melindungiku selama aku menyelesaikan jembatan yang kubuat di Nami no Kuni."

"Ano... Bukankah Nami no Kuni itu lebih dekat dengan Kirigakure? Kenapa anda tidak meminta bantuan dari sana?" tanya Naruto yang memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Memang desa kami lebih dekat dengan Kirigakure, hanya saja saat ini di Kirigakure sedang ada perang saudara. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku meminta batuan dari sana." Jawab Tazuna sambil tersenyum hambar.

'Perang ya...' Batin Naruto miris.

"Sumimasen, Hokage-sama. Bisakah kami bersiap sekarang?" Sebuah suara feminim mengintruksi pandangan mereka semua menjadi ke arah asal suara itu. "He? Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan muridku, bisakah kami pulang dan bersiap, Hokage-sama?"

"A-ahh... Baiklah kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Dan untuk Tazuna-san..." Minato menyela ucapannya yang sukses membuat orang yang dipanggilnya berkeringat dingin. "Ha-hai?"

"... Silahkan menunggu di gerbang utama." Lanjut sang Hokage membuat Tazuna lega. Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Sandaime-Jiji, bisa kau temui aku di tempat biasa? Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Naruto dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Hiruzen sebagai tanda 'ya' pada permintaan Naruto tadi.

 **Skip Time**

 **Tempat Naruto cs nogkrong (Taman dekat sungai, yang gak tahu**

 **tempatnya ada di beberapa chapter kemarin waktu naruto ngobrol sama**

 **sasuke.)**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hiruzen hanya menundukan kepala merahnya. "Bisa Jiji ceritakan padaku perang yang terjadi di Kirigakure?" tanya Naruto. "Yah, kalau yang Jiji tahu hanya sebatas perang antara pendukung Yondaime Mizukage Yagura dengan Pasukan yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi."

Mendengara cerita dari Hiruzen membuat Naruto menjadi geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. "Bisakah..."

"Bisakah Jiji mengirimkan beberapa ANBU terbaik yang Jiji miliki?" Pinta Naruto dengan suara yang agak lemah dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah cukup... Sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Sudah cukup mereka berkorban demi perdamaian... Aku ingin membantunya walau hanya sebuah hal kecil... Aku... Aku... Sangat ingin membantunya. Jadi, kumohon jiji, tolong hentikan perang di Kirigakure." Sambil bersujud di depan Hiruzen, Naruto menangis.

Hiruzen yang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini hanya menghela napas. "Jiji mengerti, dan akan Jiji usahakan." Balas Hiruzen. Mendengar ucapan dari orang di depannya ini akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat kegembiraan di wajah Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit dan berogiji di depan Hiruzen. "Arigatou Hiruzen-jiji. Sekarang aku harus menjalankan misi, doakan semoga aku berhasil ya, Jiji." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dengan melompati atap rumah. 'Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat, Naruto.' Batin sang Sandaime sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

Namun, baru beberapa saat, Naruto kembali lagi. "Jiji, sekalian ajak mereka beraliansi dengan kita." Imbuhnya sebelum pergi lagi. 'Harus ku akui walau dia itu jenius, kadang dia juga mudah lupa.' Batin Hiruzen tersenyum membayangkan sifat Naruto.

 **Gerbang Utama Konoha**

 **Tim 7 place**

"Kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali... Ini sudah lewat dari perjanjian awal." Gerutu Sakura karena jengkel dengan kebiasaan senseinya yang tidak bisa hilang itu, dan kini ditambah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian terlihat dari kejauhan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hn." Ucapan singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas dari Sasuke. Ciri-ciri Uchiha, hemat kata...

"Oi... Minna... Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu..." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sambil berlari menuju arah Sakura cs. Seseorang itu memiliki ciri fisik berambut hitam jabrik, mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru yang dibalut rompi oranye dan celana panjang berwara oranye dengan ujung yang digulung. Dia adalah Naruto, yang katanya akan jadi Hokage melampaui pendahulunya.

 **Pooft**

"Yo, maaf tadi sensei tersesat di jalan kehidupan." Sapa Kakashi sambil memberikan eye smile. "Sensei, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlambat?"

"Baka Dobe, kalau mau mengingatkan orang berkacalah terlebih dulu." Sindir Sasuke pada Naruto. "Urusai Teme, lagipula sensei sudah berjanji pada kita sedangkan aku belum berjanji." Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Akui saja Naruto, tidak ada yang marah jika kau mau mengakuinya... Yah tapi kalau kau mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya bukan, Usuratonkachi." Kini Naruto sedang dipojokan oleh kata-kata indah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat kesal dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tentangnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil Usuratonkachi, Ahosuke?" Balas Naruto setengah berteriak. "Tentu saja kau Bakaruto, memangnya siapa lagi."

"Kau menantangku hah?"

"Aku tidak menantang, tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, akan ku layani."

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya panik dan sweatdrop dengan keadaan saat ini. "Ka-kalian berdua... BERHEN- "

"JAN KEN PO" Belum selesai Sakura berteriak, Sasuke dan Naruto terlebih dahulu berteriak dan sukses membuat yag lain makin ketingg-eh... membuat yang lain terjungkal.

"BAKAYARO!"

 **Duagh...**

Teriak Sakura dan Menma sambil menjitak kepala Naruto (Sakura) dan Sasuke (Menma) tepat di belakang kepala mereka sehingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan.

 **Chuup...**

Alhasil Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman dan membuat Sakura menjadi shok. "KONOYARO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Yah... kita skip aja ya bagian ini...

 **Perjalanan ke Nami no Kuni**

Dalam perjalanan, terlihat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kesal. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang seperti sedang menahan 'sesuatu'. Yah karena kejadian tadi, mereka jadi seperti itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya senyum-senyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Yare yare.. kalian lebih baik berdamai saja, tidak baik kalau teman satu tim bertengkar." Lerai Kakashi yang melihat situasi sedang kurang baik.

Mendengar nasehat dari Kakashi, Naruto hanya menghela napasnya agar tidak emosi lagi. "Ne, Ossan. Apa perjalanan kita masih jauh?" Ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana. "Yah, kalau kita berjalan kaki dan tidak ada halangan, kemungkinan kita akan sampai nanti sore." Jawab Tazuna sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Tidak ada halangan? Memangnya apa yang akan menghalangi kita? Apa itu Shinobi dari desa lain?" Ucap Naruto semangat. "Ini hanya misi rank-C, Naruto. Kita tidak akan melawan Shinobi, mungkin hanya bandit." Penuturan dari Kakashi membuat semangat Naruto pudar. Namun, beberapa detik setelah itu wajahnya menjadi bingung. "Bukankah saat ini Kirigakure sedang ada perang? Bisa saja kita bertemu satu atau dua Shinobi dari Kirigakure."

"Yah, itu bisa juga. Tapi kalau mereka bertemu kita, apa yang mereka incar? Mereka pasti tidak mengenali kalian." Balas Kakashi menanggapi argumen Naruto. "Mereka memang tidak mengenali kami, tapi bagaimana dengan Sensei? Pasti mereka mengenalmu bukan? Ditambah jika mereka mengetahui marga Menma-sama, dan Ahosuke. Mereka pasti akan mengincar kalian." Naruto kembali mengeluarkan argumen yang kuat sampai membuat kakashi kuwalahan menjawab argumen itu. 'Analisa yang mengerikan.' Batin Kakashi beridik ngeri mendengar argumen Naruto. Dan setelah itu, keheningan melanda kelompok Kakashi.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di Perbatasan Konoha. "Oy, Teme. Jika nanti kita beremu ninja apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto memecah keheningan. "Tergantung jumlah dan pangkat mereka." Balas Sasuke. "Hmm... bagaimana jika dua dan setara dengan Chuunnin atau Jounnin?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "tergantung posisi mereka dengan kita." Balas sasuke lagi. Mendengar pecakapan itu Kakashi menjadi bingung. 'Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.' Batinnya penasaran.

"Jika mereka berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kita?" Naruto kembali bertanya. "Aku akan menghajar yang kiri." Balasnya. "Lalu yang kanan mau kau apakan?" Tanya Naruto yang agak kesal. "Tentu saja kau yang menghajarnya. Aku masih ingat kawan."

"Hahh... kau ini, sepertinya kau mulai terkena syndrom Shikamaru. Yah, tidak usah dipikirkan... Hmm... Kalau begitu... Sakura, tolong kau hitung mundur dari... Umm... 15."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung dengan permintaan Naruto. "Sudah lakukan saja..."

"Ha'i... 15... 14... 13... 12... 11..." Sakura pun mulai mengitung mundur.

'Jadi begitu ya. Naruto... Kau memang jenius.' Batin Kakashi setelah mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang (jangan jorok ya...) seakan mengerti maksud dari temannya itu, Sasuke hanya diam dan bersiap. Mereka pun melewati genangan air yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"5..." Tepat pada hitungan kelima, muncul riak pada genangan air yang mereka lewati tadi seakan ada getaran yang yang membuat riak itu.

"4..." Muncul gundukan di tengah kedua genangan air itu.

"3..." Genangan itu semakin tinggi. " 2..." denangan itu berhenti bergerak pada tinggi yang sama dengan Kakashi. "1..." Dari kedua gundukan itu muncul dua orang. "0."

"Ikuzo, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat sebuah Hand seal. " **Chakura fuin : Kai**!"

 **Craang**

 **Craang**

 **Craang**

Lima rantai cakra keluar dari punggung Naruto dan mengikat kedua Shinobi yang terlihat kembar itu. "KONOYARO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MERUSAK RENCANAKU!" Teriak Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Bagaimanapun juga, rencanamu itu tidak efisien dan terlalu membuang tenaga. Benar 'kan, Hatake-Sensei?" Seakan tidak takut dengan sang Uchiha, Naruto bersikap tenang dan terlihat serius. Sasuke yang tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang serius langsung diam. Dia tahu bagaimana kemampuan Naruto saat dia sudah serius. Hanya ada satu kata, Mengerikan.

"Sensei, aku tidak bisa mengintrogasi. Bisakah sensei mengintrogasi mereka?" Tanya Naruto denga nada yang agak datar. "Yah, baiklah. Aku akan mengintrogasi mereka." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi melangkah mendekati kedua Shinobi yang masih dirantai oleh Naruto. "Gouzu (kanan) dan Meizu (kiri) dari Kirigakure. Katakan, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya." Ucap Kakashi datar.

"Kheh, kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya? JANGAN BODOH!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. 'Kalau dilihat dari Hittai-ate mereka, sepertinya mereka dari Kirigakure.' Batin Naruto. "Ku akui kalau dia memang hebat. Tapi..."

"... Jangan pernah meremehkan kami, gaki." Tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada di belakang Naruto. 'Se-sejak kapan?' Batin Naruto yang terkejut sambil menoleh ke belakang. Gouzu mengambil posisi untuk memukul kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih terkejut tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya.

 **Duagh**

 **Braak**

Naruto yang terkena hantaman dari Gouzu menabrak pohon. "Ohok..." Naruto sedikit memuntahkan air liurnya karena kejadia tadi. "Sakura, Menma. Kalian berdua, cepat lindungi Tazuna-san." Perintah dari Kakashi langsung dilaksanakan oleh Sakura dan Menma. "Ha'i"

"Selanjutnya..." Mereka pun menghilang dan muncul di depan Sakura dan Menma. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia bangkit dan berlari menuju mereka. Begitu pula Sasuke, berlari menuju kedua Ninja Kiri itu. "JANGAN PERNAH MEREMEHKAN AKU!" Teiak Naruto dan Sasuke sambil meninju kepala Gouzu dan Meizu. Gouzu dan Meizu yang mati langkah pun hanya pasrah menerima bogeman dari dua bocah itu.

 **Buaagh...**

 **Buaagh...**

 **Braak**

Dua pukulan itu sukses menjatuhkan Ninja kiri itu. Melihat sebuah kesempatan, Menma dan Kakashi berlari menuju kedua orang yang terkena double punch tadi dan langnsung mengunci pergerakan kedua Shinobi itu. "Kerja bagus, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma. Sekarang kita akan mengintrogasi mereka." Ucap kakashi yang kini duduk di atas badan Meizu.

"Ano... Sensei, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan introgasi. Lihat, mereka berdua sudah pingsan." Ucap Sakura sambi menunjuk kedua korban tadi bergantian. Mendengar ucapan dari Sakura, Kakashi dan Menma melihat ke arah korban kuncian mereka dan ternyata mereka berdua benar-benar pingsan.

"Yare yare, termyata pukulan kalian berdua kuat juga ya..." Puji Kakashi pada Naruto dan Sasuke sambil memberikan eye smile pada mereka berdua. Pandangan Kakashi pun beralih ke arah Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, kenapa mereka berdua yang notabene adalah Shinobi menyerang kita? Bukankah ini hanya misi rank-C?" Ucapnya serius.

"Hah... sepertinya aku harus jujur. Yah, saat ini Nami no Kuni sedang dalam kekuasaan Gatou, seorang mafia. Dia sering menyelundupkan barang dari pasar gelap dan memeras kami warga Nami no Kuni. Dan aku bertekad untuk membuat jembatan agar keadaan ekonomi desa kani membaik." Jelas Tazuna.

"Kenapa harus menggunakan jembatan? Kenapa tidak menggunakan perahu saja?" Tanya Menma. " Karena kalau menggunakan perahu, pasti akan dikenakan pajak oleh Gatou, jadi satu-datunya cara adalah membuat jembatan." Jawabnya.

"Jadi Sensei, apa rank misi kita sekarang naik menjadi rank-B?" Tanya Naruto antusias. "Yah, kalau dilihat dari musuh, kemungkinan misi ini akan menjadi misi rank-B." Jelas Kakashi. "YOSHA... Ini akan jadi misi yang seru... Ayo Tazuna-Ossan, kita akan ke rumahmu."

"Oi, Naruto... Jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Ini bukan misi yang mudah. Bisa saja di tengah jalan kita akan bertemu dengan ninja setingkat atau melebihi Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Menma. "Itu tidak mungkin, saat ini Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Gatou itu mengirimkan Ninja sekelas Kakashi-sensei yang dikirim." Balas Sasuke. "Yah, apalagi dia itu mantan ketua ANBU. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika orang yang benama Gatot itu mengirimkan Shinobi elit yang setingkat dengan Hatake-sensei ." Imbuh Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"HEEH?" Teriak Menma dan Sakura. "Namanya Gatou, bukan Gatot, Naruto." Koreksi Kakashi. "Maa... sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum matahari terbenam." Usul Kakashi. "OAH!" Jawab Naruto semangat. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni.

 **Other Side**

Di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang, terlihat ada dua buah sofa panjang behadapan dengan meja yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kedua sofa itu. Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul, dua orang duduk bersebrangan di sofa dan dikelilingi beberapa orang bepakaian rapi. "Jadi, mereka berdua sudah kalah?" ucap salah satu pria yang duduk di sofa. "Cih... percuam aku membayar mahal, kalau untuk membunuh tukang bangunan sialan itu saja tidak bisa. Ku harap kau bisa melakukannya." Tambahnya.

 **Sriing**

Tanpa aba-aba, pria yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya menodongkan pedang besarnya ke arah pria yang terlihat lebih pendek dari si penodong pedang itu. "Yah, ku akui kalau mereka kalah karena mereka itu memang lemah. Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Level kami itu berbeda kau tahu?" Ucap pria bermasker yang menodongkan pedang itu. "Aku tidak akan meremehkanmu. Tapi, jika kau sampai gagal membunuhnya... aku akan membunuhmu dan rekanmu itu. Apa kau mengerti?" Balas si pria pendek. "Janga membawanya ke dalam masalah kita... **Gatou**. Atau aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu dari kau yang akan membunuhku." Ancam pria bermasker itu pada orang yang kita ketahui bernama Gatou itu. "Kheh... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukkannya jika kau berhasil membunuh tukang kayu sialan itu, **Kirigakure no Kijin** , **Momochi Zabuza**." Balas Gatou sambil menyeringai.

 **Naruto dkk Side**

Kini rombongan Naruto telah melewati perbatasan negara Hi-Mizu, mereka melewati hutan yang lumayan lebat. "Ne, Ossan. Kapan kita sampai?" Tanya Sakura pada Tazuna. "Yah mugkin sekitar 1 atau 2 jam lagi... itupun kalau tidak bertemu ninja lagi." Balasnya. "Kenapa di sini banyak kabut? Ini seperti cerita hantu saja..." Gumam Naruto lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. "Hoo... Tidak disangka, ternyata kau takut dengan hantu ne, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Mendengar sindiran dari temannya Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena memerah. "Ba-baka, me-memangnya siapa juga yang takut dengan h-ha-hantu. H-hantu itu kan tidak ada." Elak Naruto yang tetu saja disadari oleh Sasuke. "Akui saja, Ushuratonkachi."

"Urusai, Teme."

Namun, saat mereka tengah asik bercengkrama, Kakashi merasakan adanya bahaya dari arah belakang mereka. "Merunduk!" Ucap Kakashi setengah berteriak.

 **Swush**

Benar saja, setelah mereka merunduk tiba-tiba ada sebuah pedang yang terbang dari arah belakang mereka.

 **Jleb**

 **Tap**

Pedang itu tertancap di sebatang pohon dan dijadikan pijakan oleh seseorang yang masih tertutupi oleh kabut. "Pantas saja dua bersaudara itu bisa kalah dengan mudah. Rupanya kau menyewa ninja elit ya, pak tua Tazuna." Ucap seseorang yang suaranya seperti laki-laki dewasa. Tim 7 plus Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. "Pahlawan perang Konoha, Copy ninja no Kakashi. Suatu kehormatan bisa membunuhmu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kabut yang menutupinya pelahan menghilang memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dewasa bermasker perban dengan celana panjang loreng hitam-abu-abu tanpa menggunakan baju dengan Hittai ate Kirigakure yang dipasang menyamping di sisi kiri kepalanya (Saya lupa di sebelah kiri atau kanannya, tapi saya ambil kiri aja).

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu Kirigakure Shinobi Gatana Shichininshuu, Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza. Maaf saja, aku belum mau mati saat ini." Balas Kakashi. "I-itu... Ku-Kubikiribocho!" Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Hoo... sepertinya kau tahu tentang pedangku ini, bocah." Ucap Zabuza menanggapi Pernyataan Naruto. Kakashi menatap anggota timnya. 'Tidak ada pilihan lain...'

"Kalian lindungi Tazuna-san, orang itu biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka (menaikkan) hittai ate miliknya yang menutupi mata kirinya. Terlihat bekas luka membujur di tengah mata kirinya yang masih tertutup. Dan setelah dibuka terlihat iris matnya berwarna merah dengan tiga buar tomoe. ' **Sha-sharingan!** '

 **T.B.C.**

 **Yo, maaf update lama... yah akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk mengurusi berbagai hal di dunia nyata... ah ya, bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Maaf ya kalau adegan fightnya kurang greget, ini karena saya kurang mahir dalam membuat adegan fight dan ini chapter pertama tanpa campur tangan kakak saya. Saya harap kalian senang membacanya... ya sudah lah, saya sudah capek nulis, mau istirahat dulu... sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Uzumaki Kazune log out...**


End file.
